Wintermond
by Jibril994
Summary: Stress, Stress, Stress... Ein Abend voller Chaos! (RLHP)
1. Kapitel 1

Paring: Remus/Harry  
  
Kategorie: Romance  
  
Warnungen: Slash (noch nicht sofort, aber bald)  
  
Wintermond  
  
Schon seit Stunden lag Harry wach. Er wollte einfach keinen Schlaf finden. Stattdessen wälzte sich rastlos hin- und her. Er drehte seinen Kopf. Ron schlief friedlich wie ein kleines Kind und auch die anderen hatten wohl noch nie tiefer geschlafen.   
  
Es war grauenhaft. Harry rieb sich die Augen, die furchtbar brannten. So unwohl hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Warum? Es gab da etwas, was ihn die ganze Zeit beschäftigte. Nachdem er seine Brille gefunden hatte, setzte er sich auf und sah hinaus in die Nacht. Der Vollmond stand weit über den Bäumen und tauchte die Welt in ein sonderbares Licht. Obwohl es im Zimmer nicht kalt war, rannte ein Schauer über seinen Rücken, woraufhin er die Decke höher zog.  
  
‚Was wohl Lupin gerade macht? Ob er schläft?' Beim Anblick des Mondes konnte einfach nicht an etwas anderes denken. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, dachte er sowieso nie an etwas anderes. Frustriert lehnte sich der junge Gryffindor wieder zurück. Seit wann dachte er so was?   
  
Am Nachmittag hatten sie wieder eine Tasse Schokolade zusammen, während sie über dies und jenes redeten. Das machten sie öfters in letzter Zeit, und Harry konnte einfach nicht drum rum, als sich schon auf das nächste Mal zu freuen. Er lächelte, und langsam begann der Schlaf doch noch, ihn einzuholen. Mit dem Gedanken an die schöne Zeit mit Remus schlief er auch schließlich ein.  
  
~  
  
Harry wurde ganz heftig gerüttelt. „Mann, jetzt steh endlich auf!" Ron rüttelte noch mal. „Du verpennst ja den ganzen Vormittag!"   
  
Harry verzog das Gesicht, als das helle Licht in seine Augen schien. „Wie spät?", grummelte er. „Halb 10. Wir waren eigentlich in..." Er sah nachdenklich auf die Uhr. „…Vor einer halben Stunde mit Hermine zum Frühstücken verabredet. Hast du ein Glück, dass wir Wochenende haben." Mühsam rappelte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge auf. „Seit wann schläfst du eigentlich mit Brille?" Harry, noch immer voll verpeilt, begann furchtbar langsam, sich anzuziehen.   
  
„Geht's vielleicht noch langsamer?"  
  
Harry hielt kurz inne, blickte ihn an und streifte sich daraufhin wie in Zeitlupe seinen Pulli über.  
  
„Nun komm schon! Wenn du schon nicht mit mir redest, dann beeil dich wenigstens! Du weißt, wie sauer sie werden kann!"   
  
_.:~-^°*°^-~:._  
  
„Ja, das ist auch der Grund, warum ich dann doch noch den Teil mit den Vampiren dazugeschrieben habe." Hermine klärte ihre beiden Freunde über die Hausaufgaben auf, während diese versuchten, sich auf ihr Essen zu konzentrieren.  
  
„…Aber das müsst ihr natürlich nicht machen, das gehört nicht zur Aufgabe. Außerdem solltet ihr noch…"  
  
Ron warf seinem Freund einen gelangweilten Blick zu, doch alle Versuche, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, schlugen kläglich fehl. Harry saß stumm da und knabberte an seinem Toast.  
  
„Ron! Hörst du mir zu??? Was treibst du da eigentlich?" Das Mädchen wurde langsam sauer. Ron, der sich schon eine Kriegbemalung mit Ketchup gemacht, sich Brotstangen in die Nasenlöcher gesteckt und angefangen hatte, wild mit den Armen herumzufuchteln, blickte sie verdutzt an.   
  
„Gar nichts. Wieso?" Er fuchtelte weiter.   
  
Als Harry dann doch den Kopf wandte, fackelten seine Augen triumphierend auf.   
  
„Was ist denn?" Stille. Der rothaarige Junge blickte zwischen seinen Freunden hin- und her. „Naja…äh…Nichts!" Mit einem nervösen Lächeln wischte er sich die indianischen Symbole wieder von den Wangen.  
  
Hermine räusperte sich. „Naja. Zurück zu euren Aufsätzen. Ich hoffe ihr habt wenigstens den Text im Buch schon durchgelesen, da werden auch Werwölfe erwähnt. Also wäre es auch nicht schlecht, wenn ihr-„   
  
„Echt?" Plötzlich war Harry hellwach.   
  
„Ja, natürlich nur am Rande, aber-„  
  
„Hast du da viel darüber geschrieben?"  
  
Zwar noch etwas verdutzt über den plötzlichen Sinneswandel, aber dennoch voller Freude über jemanden, mit dem man über Hausaufgaben diskutieren konnte, beugte sich Hermine über den Tisch und begann, alles über ihren ellenlangen Text über Werwölfe zu erzählen.  
  
~  
  
„Kommst du nicht mit?" Ron blieb stehen.   
  
„N-Nein. Ich werd dann in die Bibliothek gehen und meinen Aufsatz schreiben." Harry blickte ihn an.   
  
„Aber den können wir doch zusammen schreiben!"  
  
„Ich…nein, tut mir leid, ich… muss jetzt gehen! Du hast doch noch Hermine! Bis später!" Mit diesen Worten war er auch schon um die Ecke verschwunden.  
  
Ron seufzte. Was sollte das jetzt? Er drehte sich um, und seine Augen weiteten sich.  
  
Hermine war auch weg.   
  
_.:~-^°*°^-~:._  
  
Wer mochte das wohl sein? Remus Lupin ging zur Tür. Als er sie aufmachte, schauten ihn zwei wunderschöne grüne Augen an.   
  
„Harry?"  
  
Er lächelte. „Hallo Professor! Darf ich reinkommen?"  
  
Erfreut über den unerwarteten Besuch nickte er, woraufhin sich der Junge an ihm vorbei drückte und schnurstracks auf seinen gewohnten Platz zuging.  
  
„Ich brauch dich, glaub ich, nicht fragen, ob du heiße Schokolade willst?" Ein schelmisches Grinsen zog sich über Lupins Gesicht.   
  
Nachdem er Harry eine Tasse hingestellt hatte, setzte er sich auch hin. „Ich dachte, du hättest übers Wochenende soviel zu tun?"   
  
„Das meiste hab ich schon, mir fehlt nur noch ein bisschen Background-Info über Werwölfe." Er nahm einen Schluck Schokolade.   
  
Lupin blickte ihn überrascht an. „Hat euch Snape schon wieder einen Aufsatz über Werwölfe gegeben?" Er murmelte noch etwas, das bestimmt mehrere Schimpfwörter enthielt, aber Harry konzentrierte sich auf sein Getränk.   
  
„Nein, aber es könnte vielleicht wichtig sein. Im Buch steht was drüber, hat Hermine gesagt."   
  
„Harry… Hermine schreibt auch das unwichtigste in ihre Hausaufgaben."  
  
Harry schluckte. Er hoffte, dass Lupin nicht bemerkte, wie rot er wurde. Er konnte ihm ja nicht sagen, dass das nur ein Vorwand war, ihn zu besuchen.  
  
„Alles ok? Ist dir heiß?"   
  
‚Zu spät. Verdammt!' „Nein, nein. Geht schon. Die Schokolade wärmt nur so auf." ‚Tolle Ausrede, Harry!' Ein nervöses Lächeln machte seine Aussage kaum glaubwürdiger.  
  
„Verstehe…" Der Lehrer stellte seine Tasse ab. „Du läufst also schon wieder vor deinen Freunden davon." Harry blickte ihn an. Sein geschockter Gesichtausdruck war kaum zu überbieten.  
  
_.:~-^°*°^-~:._  
  
Please review! ^^ 


	2. Kapitel 2

Wintermond(Kapitel2)  
  
~~*~~  
  
„Schon gut. Ich kann dich verstehen."   
  
„Was?" Diese Aussage machte Harry nur noch unsicherer. „Ich laufe ihnen nicht davon, ich meine-" Lupin hob seine Hand. „Du brauchst gar nicht weiterzureden. Ich würde mir auch etwas überflüssig vorkommen."  
  
Harry zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wie meinen Sie das?"  
  
„Naja…" Der Lehrer nahm einen kurzen Schluck von seiner Schokolade. „Da die beiden ja jetzt zusammen sind…"  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge blickte ihn entgeistert an. „W-was?" Er machte eine Pause, in der er noch mal tief Luft holte. „Ich- ich glaub, ich hab da was nicht mitbekommen…"  
  
Jetzt war es Lupin, der nicht verstand. „Sind sie nicht?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Echt?" Er nickte. „Oh…entschuldige bitte. Ich hab da nur so Sachen gehört…"  
  
Harry atmete erleichtert aus. „Achso. Naja, sie flirten zwar manchmal, aber sonst geht da nicht viel. Kommt mir jedenfalls so vor."   
  
Nachdem er seine Tasse leer getrunken hatte, lächelte er Lupin an. „Wegen der netten Gesellschaft bin ich gekommen." Remus lächelte mit leicht roten Wangen zurück.  
  
~  
  
„Ist Harry denn noch nicht zurück?" Hermine sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Rons Kopf knallte gegen den Tisch, er war gerade am Einschlafen. „Wer? Wie? Was?"   
  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Du kriegst aber auch gar nix mit! Harry! Wo ist er?" Der rothaarige Junge grummelte vor sich hin. „Keine Ahnung." Er rieb sich die Augen. „Wo warst DU eigentlich?"  
  
„Ich? Äh- ich war…äh…" Plötzlich trat sie nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Pfft…äh…récherchieren." Ron gähnte herzhaft. „Was denn?"  
  
Die-mit-den-Haaren blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich muss weg!"   
  
Wie eine Brise fegte sie auch schon wieder davon. Ron grummelte wieder. „Alle laufen heute vor mir davon", murmelte er. Aber eine gute Frage war: Wo war Harry? Für die Bibliothek war es bereits viel zu spät…  
  
~  
  
Harry krümmte sich vor Lachen. Seine heiße Schokolade war schon fast wieder bei seiner Nase rausgekommen. Remus fuchtelte immer noch wild herum. „Ja, so wars…! Aber die Geschichte ist noch nicht zu Ende! Nachdem wir also diesen lächerlichen Tanz aufgeführt hatten, bekamen wir endlich die goldene Socke geschenkt. Ein Glück, dass das Ding gewaschen war. Tja. Der Rest ist eigentlich uninteressant. Mit der Socke konnten wir eben wieder zurückkommen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das waren Zeiten." Er blickte auf seine Uhr. Harry war langsam aber sicher dabei, sich von seinem Lachkrampf wieder zu erholen.   
  
„Es ist ja doch schon so spät. Ich hab mich wohl wieder verplappert." Lupin blickte nachdenklich von der Uhr auf. „Und du bist sicher, dass sich keiner um dich Sorgen macht?" ‚Hoffentlich nicht. Bitte bleib.', dachte er. Harry schüttelte demonstrativ den Kopf. „Morgen ist Sonntag. Außerdem… Ich werde bestimmt nicht vermisst." Lächelnd legte Remus seine Uhr beiseite.   
  
„Willst du noch etwas? Schokolade?" Harry nickte eifrig. Lupin hatte plötzlich einen geheimnisvollen Blick und stand auf. „Dann komm mal mit. Ich zeig dir was."  
  
Harry legte den Kopf schief. Etwas zeigen? Jetzt war er neugierig. „Was denn?"   
  
„Komm einfach mit!" Mit einem freudigen Unterton und einem strahlenden Gesichtsausdruck griff Lupin nach seinem Arm. Harry ließ sich ohne Widerworte von ihm mitziehen…  
  
~  
  
Ungeduldig saß der Junge nun auf Lupin's weichem Bett, während dieser in einer großen Truhe kramte. „Wie wärs mit einem kleinen Tipp?" Harry beobachtete ihn genau. Er konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass ihm wieder etwas mulmig zumute wurde. ‚Im Kerzenschein sieht er wirklich noch besser aus…' Er schluckte.  
  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habs ja gleich. Moment… achja, hier." Er holte eine kleine Kiste hervor und setzte sich neben ihn. „Du wirst staunen." Er machte den Deckel auf. Die Kiste war voller Süßigkeiten(das meiste davon Schokolade, eine ziemlich gute sogar). Gebannt starrte der schwarzhaarige Junge hinein und beugte sich dabei absichtlich nahe an Lupin. „Tja, das sieht gut aus, hm? Es ist wirklich interessant, was Filch so immer bunkert. Das hab ich neulich erst wieder erworben." Überrascht blickte Harry zu ihm auf. „Filch?"   
  
„Ja, man mag es gar nicht glauben, dass er außer Scherzartikeln von Schülern und Folterwerkzeugen noch was anderes dort unten hat." Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Sie beklauen klammheimlich unseren Hausmeister?" Der Lehrer kicherte. „Sind wohl noch Nachwirkungen aus der Schulzeit."   
  
Harry verschränkte die Arme. „Das nächste Mal nehmen Sie mich aber mit!"  
  
„Klar doch. Willst du nun was davon?" Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Sofort packte Harry zu.  
  
_.:~-^°*°^-~:._  
  
„Wo warst du die ganze Nacht?" Harry blickte müde auf. Ron stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm.  
  
„Ich hab die halbe Nacht damit verbracht, auf dich zu warten!"  
  
„Tut mir echt leid, Ron…" Er setzte sich auf. „Gehen wir frühstücken."  
  
Der rothaarige Junge ließ sich nicht abschütteln. „Sag schon, wo warst du? Vor allem, nachdem die Bibliothek geschlossen war, DAS interessiert mich."   
  
Harry setzte seine Brille auf die Nase und stand auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er sich gar nicht mehr umgezogen hatte. Er war einfach ins Bett gefallen. „Ich hab noch jemanden besucht." Ron sah ihn verdutzt an. „Wie, jemanden?"  
  
„Erzähl ich dir später, ja?" So schnell es ging schlüpfte Harry in seine Schuhe und huschte hinaus. „Hey! Das geht so nicht! Warte!" Ron fetzte hinterher.  
  
~  
  
„Ich finde es echt unfair von euch, dass ihr ständig abhaut und mir dann nicht mal verratet, wohin!" Ron hatte den schwärzesten Blick seit dem letzten Schuljahr drauf.   
  
Harry schluckte den letzten Bissen Brot hinunter. „Von uns?" Überrascht warf er Hermine einen Blick zu, die ihm unauffällig gegen das Schienbein trat. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. „Ich war die ganze Zeit bei Harry." Hermine warf ihm noch einen giftigen Blick zu, woraufhin er sich ihrer Aussage anschloss. „Ja, war sie."  
  
„Und warum geht ihr dann nicht zusammen weg? Wieso verschwindet ihr einzeln?" Bevor Harry auch nur einen Ton sagen konnte, verursachte Hermine schon den zweiten blauen Fleck auf seinem Schienbein. „Du darfst das keinem verraten, ja?" Sie senkte Stimme. „Harry hilft mir bei einem Projekt." ‚Was?' Harry Gesichtszüge nahmen geschockte Formen an.  
  
Ron hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Ja! Ich hatte vor, die Hauselfen-" „Schon gut, du brauchst nicht weiterzureden! Ich glaubs euch."   
  
Hermine warf Harry einen triumphierenden Blick zu und wandte sich wieder getrost ihrem Frühstück zu.  
  
~~*~~ 


	3. Kapitel 3

Wintermond(Kapitel 3)  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermine schüttelte sich. „Brr..es ist ganze schön kalt draußen, Jungs. Bleibt lieber hier drinnen." Die beiden saßen schon seit Stunden da und spielten Schach.  
  
„Wird uns bestimmt nicht schwer fallen, oder was meinst du, Ron?" Harry blickte seinen Freund an, der immer noch beleidigt am Tisch saß. „Ja." Er machte mit seinem Springer einen Zug.  
  
„Oh, nun komm schon! Sei doch nicht immer so eingeschnappt."  
  
„Ihr habt ja leicht reden. Verheimlicht ihr mir etwa noch mehr?" Jetzt war Hermine empört. Sie schlug auf den Tisch. „Verdammt, jetzt hör auf! Wir haben uns doch schon entschuldigt!"  
  
„Hey, jetzt hört mal wieder auf! Was ist los mit euch?" Harry war zwischen sie auf den Tisch gesprungen. „Seit ein paar Tagen streitet ihr ja nur noch."   
  
Keiner von beiden antwortete, es wurden nur giftige Blicke ausgetauscht. Nach einer kurzen Pause machte Hermine „Ph!", hob die Nase und ging davon.  
  
Harry setzte sich wieder normal hin. „Ich verstehs nicht." Er rückte seinen Läufer vor. „Schach."  
  
„Ich auch nicht." Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Wie hast du das denn jetzt gemacht?" Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist ein Wunder, glaub ich."  
  
„Hm." Der rothaarige Junge starrte gebannt auf das Schachbrett. „Sag mal… wo war Hermine eigentlich schon wieder? Was macht man bei der Kälte draußen?"  
  
~  
  
Nach dem Spiel waren Harry und Ron hinauf zum Gryffindor Turm gegangen. „Passwort?", fragte die fette Dame wie gewöhnlich. „Stinkschwalbenmorchel.", antwortete Ron. Das Portrait schwang auf und gab ihnen den Weg frei.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum saß Hermine, tief in ihre Bücher vertieft. Als Ron sie sah, machte er einen Bogen um sie und ging weiter zu den Schlafräumen der Jungs. Dass Harry ihm nicht folgte, schien ihn nicht zu stören. Dieser starrte ihm nach, setzte sich aber dann neben Hermine. Er räusperte sich.   
  
Sie blickte auf. „Ja?"  
  
„Na, was machst du grad?", meinte Harry und blickte interessiert in eins ihrer Bücher. Schnell schlug sie es zu und legte es weg. „Hab was nachgeschaut."   
  
Harry nickte. „Sag mal… wo warst du eigentlich wirklich gestern Abend?"   
  
„Das sag ich dir, wenn es soweit ist."  
  
„Und…..vorhin?" Er wollte nicht locker lassen.  
  
„Bei Hagrid."   
  
„Und was war-"  
  
„Wo warst du eigentlich wirklich gestern Abend? Oder sollte ich sagen „Nacht"?", unterbrach sie ihn. Harry blickte sie überrascht an. „Ich?"  
  
„Ja, du."  
  
Er lief rot an. „Ähm…ähhh…Ich hab für meinen Aufsatz gearbeitet."  
  
Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. ‚Nanu? Er wird rot…' „Ich hab dich nicht gefragt, WAS du gemacht hast, ich hab gefragt, WO du warst."   
  
„Bei Prof.Lupin."   
  
„Oh." Hermine sah ihn durchdringend an. „Schon wieder?" Er nickte. „Etwa die ganze Nacht?" „Nein!" Harry fuchtelte herum. „Nur- nur die halbe."  
  
„Aha?!" Das Rot in Harrys Gesicht wurde dunkler, je länger er an die vergangene Nacht dachte. Nicht nur, dass sie zusammen in seinem Zimmer waren und Schokolade bis zum Abwinken gegessen hatten, er war Lupin noch nie so nahe gewesen. Bei dieser geringen Distanz konnte er sogar jede Menge Details an seinem Lehrer feststellen. Zum Beispiel, dass er-  
  
„Hallo! Noch da?" Harry zuckte zusammen.  
  
„Was hast du?"   
  
„Nichts.", murmelte er.  
  
‚Was macht man nur so oft und so lange bei einem Lehrer?' Hermine drehte sich von Harry weg und ordnete ihre Bücher. „Ich geh dann mal zu Ron." Harry stand auf. „Bis später."  
  
Sie nickte und schaute ihm nach. ‚Komische Vorstellung. Er ist ganz schön seltsam seit-' Sie ließ aus Versehen eins der Bücher auf den Tisch klatschen, als ihr die Erleuchtung kam. Geschockt starrte sie noch mal in die Richtung, in die Harry verschwunden war. ‚Ganz ruhig. Warte.' Sie holte tief Luft. ‚Obwohl…nein, das ist unwahrscheinlich. Nein, bestimmt nicht. Wie komm ich nur auf so was?'  
  
_.:~-^°*°^-~:._  
  
„Ron, ich brauch etwas frische Luft." Ohne ein weiteres Wort war die Tür auch schon wieder zu. Ron blickte verwirrt auf. Er ging aus dem Zimmer und hetzte die Treppe hinunter, bis er Harry eingeholt hatte. „Hey! Was-soll-das?" Er war leicht aus der Puste.  
  
„Ich werde jetzt spazieren gehen. Ich wollts dir nur sagen, damit du weißt, wo ich bin."  
  
Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Bei dieser Kälte?" Harry nickte.  
  
„Was ist denn los, Harry?" Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Ich erzähls dir später, ok?"   
  
„Diesen Satz hör ich in letzter Zeit öfters von dir." Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich weiß. Ich geh jetzt." So schnell er konnte, huschte er davon und ließ einen genervten Rotschopf im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.  
  
„Wo will er denn schon wieder hin?" Hermine legte ein Buch beiseite. „Spazieren.", seufte Ron.  
  
Sie blickte ihn an. „Bist du mir immer noch sauer?" „Wenn du mir von jetzt an immer alles sagst, nicht." Hermine nickte und küsste Ron auf die Wange.  
  
  
  
~~*~~ 


	4. Kapitel 4

Wintermond (Kapitel 4)  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lupin seufzte. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Wie auch, wenn er zum x-ten Mal schon wieder etwas falsches las. Er korrigierte gerade Aufsätze von Drittklässlern, was schon einige Stunden andauerte. Genervt lehnte er sich zurück und legte die Feder vor sich auf den Tisch. ‚Das wird heute nix mehr.' Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. Seine Gedanken schienen immer nur um eines zu kreisen…oder mehr um einen. Er konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern, wann das angefangen hatte, aber er war sich sicher, dass es so schnell wie möglich wieder aufhören musste.   
  
Er fasste den Entschluss, sich eine Kanne Tee zu machen. ‚Vielleicht kommt ja Harry wieder und ich kann die Kanne mit ihm zusammen….' Er schalt sich selbst für diesen Gedanken. Zum Glück wusste der Junge nichts davon.  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür. Remus wandte den Kopf. ‚Harry vielleicht?'  
  
~  
  
„Du sag mal, Ron", meinte plötzlich Hermine.   
  
„M-hm?", machte dieser nur. Er war vertieft in einen Zeitungsartikel.  
  
„Ist dir an Harry was aufgefallen?" Ron blickte auf, nahm seinen Arm von ihr und schlug die Zeitung zu. „Wie, aufgefallen?"  
  
„Von seinem Verhalten, mein ich."  
  
„Wie denn, wenn er ständig weg ist?" Er blickte sie vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
„Siehst du-" Einen Moment lang zögerte sie. „Genau das ist ja das Problem." Ron warf ihr einen verständnislosen Blick zu.   
  
~  
  
Harry stand wieder einmal vor Prof.Lupins Büro. Er seufzte. Er hatte beschlossen, nicht mehr soviel drüber nachzudenken. Er wollte einfach nur noch bei Lupin sein, sonst nichts.  
  
Harry klopfte an der Tür und als sie kurze Zeit darauf aufging, blickte ihn ein lächelnder Professor an.   
  
„Hallo Harry. Komm rein."   
  
„Hallo Professor."   
  
„Ist ganz schön kalt draußen, kann ich Ihnen sagen. Kann ich gleich mal was Heißes zu trinken haben?" Lupin nickte. „Hab mir grad einen Tee gemacht." Er griff sogleich nach der Kanne und schenkte Harry eine große Tasse voll ein.   
  
Harry griff gleich nach der Tasse, um sich die Hände aufzuwärmen. „Brr." Er schüttelte sich.  
  
„Willst du deinen Mantel nicht ausziehen?" Er nickte und schlüpfte aus seinem dicken Wintermantel. „Gut, dass es bei Ihnen immer so warm ist." Er hängte ihn über den Stuhl. Lupin goss sich inzwischen selbst eine große Tasse voll ein. Wie es seine Gewohnheit war(wie Harry bald festgestellt hatte), nahm er sich noch ein paar Schokoriegel und Kekse aus der Schüssel, die er immer auf dem Tisch stehen hatte. Er hielt Harry einen Riegel hin, der dankend annahm und sogleich einen vorsichtigen Schluck Tee nahm. „Ich bin fast erfroren. Ich spüre Teile meines Gesichts schon nicht mehr."  
  
Lupin lächelte. Plötzlich fuhr er mit dem Rücken seiner Hand an Harrys Wange entlang. Harry zuckte kurz überrascht zusammen, entspannte sich aber gleich wieder. „Stimmt. Fühlt sich an wie ein Eisblock." Kichernd drehte die Hand um und strich mit dem Daumen sanft gegen die Wange. Eine wohltuende Wärme stieg in Harry auf. Er hoffte, das würde noch lange andauern. Lupin schien mit seinen Blicken sein Gesicht abzutasten, bis er plötzlich an einem Punkt festzusitzen schien. ‚Er scheint mich nicht anschreien zu wollen. Ist schon mal ein gutes Zeichen…' Er hielt inne und blickte noch mal in Harrys Augen. Er schluckte. Sollte er es jetzt wagen?  
  
„Harry-" Ein Klopfen ließ beide aufschrecken. Verwirrt blickte Lupin auf die Tür und wusste offensichtlich nicht, wo er seine Hände hintun sollte.   
  
„Ja bitte?", rief er. Schließlich verschränkte er die Arme und atmete tief durch, bevor die Tür aufging.   
  
„Remus, ich wollte dir nur was geben…" McGonagall trat mit einem Stapel Bücher herein. „Oh, hallo Harry." Sie schien etwas überrascht über seine Anwesenheit zu sein, sagte aber nicht mehr dazu. „Danke, Minerva. Genau die wollt ich haben." Remus nahm ihr die Bücher ab und stellte den Stapel auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Bitteschön. Wegen der anderen Sache reden wir am besten später." Sie warf einen weiteren Blick auf Harry und machte kehrt. Lupin schloss die Tür hinter ihr. Zögernd drehte er sich um.   
  
„Ähm-" Verlegen sah er sich im Zimmer um. ‚Was ich ihm JETZT bitte sagen? Oh Gott…Wie er mich ansieht mit seinen hübschen Augen…' Er holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Setz dich doch bitte. Dein Tee wird kalt." Harry nickte und nahm Platz.  
  
Eine lange Zeit saßen sie schweigend da. Lupin war meistens auf einen imaginären Punkt auf seinem Schreibtisch fixiert und Harry schaute verlegen in der Gegend rum. Als der Junge seinen Tee ausgetrunken hatte, wagte er den ersten Schritt. „Professor, äh…ich wollte Sie was fragen." Lupin sah ihn leicht ängstlich an. „Ja?"  
  
~~*~~ 


	5. Kapitel 5

Hallo Leute!^.^  
  
Hiermit nochmal vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews! Hoffe, euch gefällts auch weiterhin so gut...   
  
Langer Rede kurzer Sinn, hier kommt Kapitel 5!  
  
Wintermond (Kapitel 5)  
  
~~*~~  
  
Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, sein Anliegen in Worte fassen zu können. „Nun ja… ähm…"   
  
„Was denn, nur raus damit. Du weißt, dass du keine Angst vor mir zu haben brauchst." Harry nickte verlegen. „Also es…es geht um…" Er sah sich um und überlegte. Er entschied sich anders.   
  
„Ähhhh….haben Sie sich schon mal gefragt, wie diese Plastikenden an den Schnürsenkeln heißen??", ratterte er nervös herunter. Remus grinste ihn an. „Ich weiß es nicht." ‚Gute Frage… Aber deswegen so nervös?' „Sag schon, was wolltest du wirklich fragen?"  
  
Stille.   
  
„Mhhmhmm…" Er dachte angestrengt nach.  
  
Remus hob eine Augenbraue. War das denn so peinlich?  
  
„…um…Mmm….Mädchen."   
  
Sein Schmunzeln verschwand. ‚Ach du Scheiße…' Als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, brachte er ein kurz angebundenes „Oh." heraus.  
  
„Ja…" Harry betrachtete seine Hände in seinem Schoß. „Wissen Sie, Hermine-"  
  
‚Verdammt. Das musste ja kommen.' Remus verfluchte diesen Moment. „Hast du schon mit jemanden über deine Gefühle geredet?"   
  
Harry blickte ihn jedoch nur verwirrt an. „Ich glaub, Sie verstehen da was falsch. Ich bin nicht… das was Sie meinen. Ich dachte nur, ich könnte sie und Ron wieder versöhnen, aber in der Vergangenheit sind meine Versuche immer fehlgeschlagen. Irgendwie hab ich sie immer noch sauerer gemacht. Naja, und ich dachte, Sie kennen sich auf dem Gebiet besser aus als ich."   
  
Lupin sah ihn erleichtert an. ‚Gott sei Dank.'  
  
‚Wieso grinst der jetzt so?' „Professor?"   
  
Er räusperte sich. „Ja? Ähm. Naja, nicht direkt." Als Harry ihn entgeistert anblickte, lenkte er schnell das Thema wieder auf ihn. „Was hast du denn konkret vor?" Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht einsperren bis sie sich vertragen?"   
  
Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht gut."  
  
„Schade. Das wär so ziemlich das einzige, was ich noch nie ausprobiert habe." Er nahm sich ein Stück Schokolade aus der Schüssel und biss herzhaft davon ab.  
  
~  
  
„Mann, wo bleibt der schon wieder?" Ron sah nervös aus die Uhr. Draußen war es schon wieder dunkel geworden. „Was ist bloß los mit ihm? Er könnte jetzt sonst wo stecken! Vielleicht ist er schon erfroren oder hat sich verlaufen…"  
  
„Jetzt denk doch nicht immer so negativ", meinte Hermine. „Bestimmt ist er schon lang wieder im Schloss."  
  
„Um was zu machen?"   
  
„Aufsätze….Besuche…keine Ahnung." Sie tat so, als wäre das alles nur nebensächlich. Vielleicht konnte sie das Gespräch auf Prof.Lupin bringen und so aus Ron das herausquetschen, was Harry ihr verschwiegen hatte.  
  
„Welche Besuche?" ‚Angebissen.' Sie legte ihre Unschuldsmine auf und blickte den rothaarigen Jungen fragend an. „Du weißt nicht, wen er immer besucht?"  
  
Jetzt war Ron erst recht neugierig. „Nö. Wen? Sag bloß, er hat ne Freundin…" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Soviel ich weiß nicht. Erzählt er dir denn gar nix?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, tut er nicht."  
  
„Wer tut was nicht?" Harry kam gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ die beiden erschrocken hochfahren.   
  
„Ha-Harry…Da bist du ja…" Ron hatte sich fast verschluckt.   
  
„Du warst ja ganz schön lange spazieren", meinte Hermine gelassen.   
  
Harry blickte sie misstrauisch an. „Ich…ja. Äh. Ich…ich hab nen kleinen Umweg gemacht." Er räusperte sich.   
  
Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. „Ein Umweg von-" Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr. „Sechs Stunden?"   
  
Harry schwieg. Stattdessen sah er abwechselnd von Hermine zu Ron und wieder zurück. ‚Nanu?'„Ihr habt euch wohl in der Zwischenzeit vertragen, hm?"  
  
Die beiden sahen sich an und nickten. „Wie das?"   
  
Ron wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, als Hermine ihn zurechtwies. „Hat sich so ergeben."  
  
„M-hm…", machte Harry nur. „Das ist fein." Er lächtelte beide fröhlich an. „Na gut. Dann will ich euren momentanen Einklang nicht durcheinander bringen. Also, gute Nacht!" Kurz winkend huschte er in Richtung Schlafräume.  
  
„Moooooment!" Harry hielt inne und blickte sich um. Hermine stand entschlossen da, mit den Fäusten in den Hüften. „So schnell kommst du uns diesmal nicht davon!"  
  
Er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Was meinst du?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Please Review! ^.^ 


	6. Kapitel 6

Wintermond (Kapitel 6)  
  
~~*~~  
  
„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine!" ‚Oh-oh…sie meint es ernst…' Harry blickte sie verstört an. „Hör zu, ich bin ziemlich müde…"  
  
„Du siehst mir eher noch ziemlich fit aus!", meinte Hermine mit einem gereizten Unterton und stierte ihn aus giftigen Augen an.   
  
„Hermine, bitte-" „Bitte was? Sag uns einfach, was dich bedrückt."  
  
Harry blinzelte. ‚Ist es so offensichtlich? Oh Gott…hoffentlich ahnen sie nix! Obwohl…Hermine bestimmt….' Er biss sich auf die Lippen. „Mir geht's gut, ja? Alles, was ich jetzt brauche ist mein Bett."  
  
„Harry, nun komm schon, ich will doch nur-"  
  
„Harry! Ich dachte schon, du wärst schon im Bett." Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen, freudigen Sprung. Er drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Lupin, mit einem Schal in der Hand.  
  
„Professor!" Hermine starrte ihn verwundert an, nicht ohne einen kleinen Nebenblick auf Harry zu werfen. „Was-"  
  
„Harry, kann ich dich noch kurz sprechen? ...Allein?" Der schwarzhaarige Wuschelkopf war überglücklich. „Na klar, Professor." Freudestrahlend hüpfte er ihm entgegen.  
  
Als die beiden draußen waren, drehte sich Hermine um. Sie und Ron tauschten verwirrte Blicke.  
  
Auf dem Gang blieb Remus stehen, Harry tat es ihm gleich. „Was gibt's, Prof.Lupin?", fragte er. Lupin deutete auf den Schal. „Den hast du in meinem Büro liegen lassen vorhin. Hier-" Er reichte ihn ihm. „Danke." Harry nahm ihn zurück und lächelte Lupin an. Eine Weile standen sie da und schauten sich an. „….Ja.", sagte Remus.   
  
Harry nickte leicht und schaute zu Boden. Er hatte beschlossen, den Augenkontakt zu brechen bevor es peinlich werden konnte. „Genau."   
  
Der Lehrer holte tief Luft und deutete hinter sich. „Ich…werd dann mal wieder." Gerade wollte er sich umdrehen, als Harry protestierte.   
  
„Bitte warten Sie!" Lupin blieb stehen. Erwartungsvoll sah er seinen jungen Schüler an.   
  
„Sie…Sie wollten doch sicher noch was mit mir besprechen, oder? Sie sagten doch, Sie wollten mich allein sprechen."  
  
„Oh." Remus war leicht verwirrt. „Ja. Stimmt." Das hatte er nicht bedacht. „Ähm." Er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. ‚Ich wollte doch einfach nur allein mit dir sein…' Nein, das konnte er nicht sagen. „Ähm…"  
  
„Vergessen, was?" Harry grinste leicht und Remus nickte, leicht errötend. „Ok, Professor. Dann wünsch ich Ihnen eben noch mal ne Gute Nacht. Vielen Dank fürs Bringen!"   
  
Harry wollte zwar noch was sagen, aber er hielt inne, als Remus seinen Arm hob. Eigentlich wollte Remus ihm nur kurz auf die Schulter klopfen, aber zu seiner großen Überraschung kam der Junge näher zu ihm hin und schlang seine Arme um ihn. Vor lauter Verwunderung wusste Lupin im ersten Moment nicht, was geschah. Erstarrt blickte er auf den schwarzen Wuschelkopf, der sich an ihn schmiegte.  
  
Harry drückte sich noch etwas näher an die angenehme Wärme und sog den schokoladigen Duft ein. Das wollte er schon seit längerer Zeit tun. ‚… langsam sollte ich loslassen, bevor es peinlich wird...' Gerade als er begann, seine Umarmung zu lockern, spürte er, wie Remus ebenfalls seine Arme um ihn lag.   
  
~  
  
„Na, was gibt's so wichtiges, dass Prof.Lupin mit Harry zu besprechen hat?" Ron blickte interessiert von seiner Zeitung auf, als Hermine gerade wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkam.   
  
Wortlos ließ sie sich in dem großen Sessel neben ihn fallen.   
  
„Was gibt's, Herm'?"  
  
„Och…nichts Wichtiges…" Ihre Blicke wanderten nervös im Raum herum, als würde sie etwas suchen.  
  
„Na komm schon… Was reden sie?"  
  
„Ähm" Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Belanglose Sachen…" Der Rotschopf hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich glaub, ich belausch sie lieber selbst-" Schon stand er auf, doch in diesem Moment sprang auch Hermine auf und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen. „Nicht nötig! Ehrlich! Bleib hier!"  
  
„Aber was-"  
  
„Setz dich wieder hin, Ron! Harry kommt sowieso gleich wieder!" Widerwillen machte Ron, was sie verlangte. „Du kommst mir leicht irrtiert vor, meine Liebe."  
  
„Ehrlich, das ist nichts Wichtiges… Wetter, Bücher, Aufsätze…" Um sich zu entspannen, griff Hermine erstmal nach einem dicken Schmöker. „Nichts… Wichtiges…", murmelte sie, als sie darin zu blättern begann.  
  
~  
  
Lupin lockerte als erster seine Umarmung nach einer… seltsam langen Zeit. Widerwillig zog sich auch Harry zurück. Remus' Hände strichen beim Zurückgehen an Harrys Armen entlang, so als wollte er versuchen, den Moment so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern. Der junge Gryffindor blickte etwas verschämt zu Boden, seine Wangen purpurrot.   
  
„…Ich wünsch dir eine Gute Nacht, Harry." Dieser nickte nur. „Ihnen auch, Professor." Remus ging aber nicht, wie er erwartete, sondern blieb zögernd stehen. Nach einer Weile legte der Lehrer seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern. „Da ist doch noch was." Harry blickte auf. Was wollte er ihm jetzt sagen? Sein Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen.   
  
„Ich wollte dir etwas sagen, und zwar…" Remus zögerte, als er in die verzaubernden grünen Augen blickte. „Also ich-" Er atmete noch einmal tief durch. „Harry, ich hoffe, du wirst jetzt nicht- …… Was war das?" Ein Geräusch hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. „Hast du das auch gehört?"  
  
Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Er horchte in die Dunkelheit, die ab und zu von Kerzenschein durchbrochen war. Zweifelnd blickte er seinen Lehrer an, als er nach einer Weile immer noch nichts vernommen hatte. War es Absicht gewesen von ihm? Leicht enttäuscht suchte er nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen von geräuschverursachenden Dingen. ‚Was wollte er mir sagen? Etwas Schlimmes? Ob ich ihm zu aufdringlich bin? Vielleicht hab ich was Falsches gemacht……ohje…ich hätte ihn nicht umarmen sollen…' In Selbstzweifeln versunken, bekam er nicht mit, wie plötzlich Lupin vor ihn gekommen war. „Harry, ich muss jetzt gehen. Am Besten du machst das auch. Ich will nicht, dass du noch Ärger mit Filch bekommst oder so was…" Harry nickte. „Gute Nacht noch mal."  
  
„Gute Nacht, wir sehen uns." Er klopfte Harry noch aufmunternd auf die Schulter, reichte dem Jungen noch eine große Tafel Schokolade und ging dann zögerlich davon.   
  
~~*~~  
  
Hoffe es hat euch wieder gefallen! ^.^  
  
Danke nochmal an alle, die mir reviewt haben!   
  
Das nächste Kapitel folgt auch bald, da es sich am Wochenende bekanntlich leichter schreiben lässt...   
  
-Jibril 


	7. Kapitel 7

Wintermond (Kapitel 7)  
  
~~*~~  
  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen ging dann der junge Gryffindor zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo seine beste Freundin wiedermal in einem Sessel hockte und in ein dickes Buch vertieft war. Ron war zu seiner Überraschung allerdings nicht mehr dort.  
  
„Ron schon im Bett?", fragte Harry. Hermine blickte ihn, für seinen Geschmack etwas sehr seltsam, an und nickte kurz. „Tja…" Er blickte sich um. „Ich denke, ich geh dann auch. Du solltest auch gehen, wenn du morgen nicht einschlafen willst in Zaubertränke."  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall, der Harry zusammenzucken ließ, wurde das Buch zusammengeschlagen und Hermine stand auf.   
  
„Harry, ich finde, du solltest mit mir reden." In ihrer Stimme lag etwas drohendes, das Harry leicht ängstigte.   
  
„Ähm…ja. Morgen dann, ne?"   
  
„Auf gar keinen Fall. Und wenn ich dich die ganze Nacht ausquetschen muss." Überrascht blickte Harry sie an. „Ausquetschen? Ich versteh nicht, worauf du hinauswillst!" ‚Vermutlich ahnt sie wirklich was. Ob ich mich tot stellen sollte?' Doch zu weiteren Überlegungen ließ ihm das Mädchen keine Gelegenheit.  
  
„Ich hab euch gesehen."  
  
Ein Schauer fuhr ihm über die Wirbelsäule nach unten. Jetzt war er wirklich in der Zwickmühle! Obwohl…vielleicht meinte sie ja etwas anderes! „Wen gesehen… mich, und…?"  
  
„Prof.Lupin."  
  
Spätestens in diesem Moment war Harry klar, dass sie nur eines meinen konnte.  
  
~  
  
‚Was soll ich nur tun? ' Nachdenklich betrachtete Lupin seine Hände, als er auf der Bettkante saß. ‚Ob ich es ihm doch hätte sagen sollen? Er sollte es erfahren…oder nein, lieber doch nicht…Wie kann ich nur so von Harry denken? Aaaaaaach!' Es war zum Verzweifeln. Er wusste nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Seufzend griff er nach seinem Schokoladenvorrat. Er wünschte sich so sehr, Harry nun bei sich zu haben, seine Haut zu berühren, ihm nahe zu sein… Er wünschte sich nun doch, er hätte es gesagt.  
  
‚Verdammt, so kann das nicht weitergehen!' Remus lehnte den Kopf zurück und starrte an die Decke. „Harry.", flüsterte er tonlos.  
  
~  
  
Harry hatte sich inzwischen auf einem Sessel Platz genommen. Er hatte es bereits aufgegeben, sich gegen Hermines Diskussionsbedarf zur Wehr zu setzten, er würde ja doch wieder verlieren und irgendwas Blödes als Ausrede hervorbringen.  
  
„Deiner Reaktion nach zu urteilen, wissen wir beide, worum es geht.", stellte sie fachlich fest.  
  
„Nun komm schon!", drängte das Mädchen. „Ich mein es doch nur gut. Wir sind doch Freunde, also können wir ruhig über so was reden. Und versuch jetzt jaaa nicht, wieder auszuweichen! Ich weiß was ich gesehen habe und dein Verhalten ist relativ auffällig. Ich bin ja nicht mal sauer deswegen…nur weil du nicht mit mir drüber reden willst. Also raus damit, Kumpel." Genervt blickte Harry sie an. „Ich will aber nicht."  
  
Hermine seufzte. „Und warum nicht? Das braucht dir doch nicht peinlich zu sein…"   
  
Harry drehte den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete das Kaminfeuer. „Ich weiß es selbst nicht, klar?"  
  
„Gut. Versuchen wir es von der anderen Seite…" ‚Dieser sture Bock!' Um ruhig zu bleiben, zählte sie innerlich bis 10. „Also… von vorn. Ich denke mal du liebst ihn, oder?"  
  
Harry schluckte und blickte demonstrativ an ihr vorbei.  
  
„Ich werte das als Ja. Hast du schon mal mit ihm geredet? Meinst du, er-"   
  
„Hermine…ich weiß wirklich nicht…."   
  
„Er hat dich doch sicher auch sehr gern."   
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht."  
  
„Natürlich… so oft wie ihr euch trefft. Wir sind schon neidisch, weil er dir immer so viel Schokolade schenkt.", meinte sie grummelig und deutete auf die Tafel in Harrys Hand. „Wie gern hätt ich auch solche Geschenke…"  
  
Harry lächelte kurz. „Das muss doch nicht bedeuten, dass… dass…"  
  
„Warum nicht? Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass du der einzige bist, der… nun, sagen wir ihn so gut kennenlernen darf?"  
  
„Ziemlich, aber... Ich denke nicht, dass er-" Harry seufzte. „Dass er so was wie ich empfindet."  
  
„Warum nicht? Umgekehrt hats doch schon hingehauen. Du solltest nicht immer so negativ denken." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und fügte dann fröhlich hinzu: „Aber immerhin hast du jetzt zugegeben, dass du ihn liebst." Triumphierend grinsend stand sie auf. Harry machte den Mund auf, um zu protestieren, doch Hermine fuhr gleich fort.  
  
„Schon gut. Ich werd damit klar kommen." Sie dachte nach. „Glaub ich zumindest...", meinte sie schulterzuckend. „Aber ich finde, du solltest es ihm sobald wie möglich sagen. Ok, Harry, Gute Nacht." Wie der Wind war sie auch schon wieder davon und ließ einen nachdenklichen Harry zurück.   
  
Er lehnte sich zurück. Das Feuer war schon fast niedergebrannt. Gedankenversunken blickte er zum Fenster hinaus. Der zunehmende Mond warf ein blasses Licht auf den Boden und durchs Fenster. Bis auf ein paar Wolken war es eine klare Nacht und mit Sicherheit auch ganz schön kalt, überlegte Harry. ‚In ein paar Tagen wird Vollmond sein…'  
  
Langsam packte er die Schokolade aus und brach ein Stück ab. Es war eine ziemlich gute, bestimmt aus dem Honigtopf. ‚Hermine hat wohl Recht, er hat mich wirklich sehr gern. Aber so?' Er betrachtete noch mal den Mond, ehe er eine Entscheidung fällte.  
  
_.:~-^°*°^-~:._  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry unsanft wachgerüttelt. Als er die Augen aufmachte, stand Ron vor ihm, ziemlich genervt aussehend.   
  
„Mann, was ist bloß los mit dir in letzter Zeit? Pennst einfach vor dem Kamin ein."   
  
Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass er gar nicht mehr in den Schlafraum gegangen war.  
  
„Gut, dass du dich nicht mehr umziehen brauchst. So, und jetzt ab! Wir müssen los, sonst verpassen wir das Frühstück!", drängelte der rothaarige Junge, woraufhin Harry widerwillig aufstand und ihm zur großen Halle folgte.  
  
Am Gryffindortisch angekommen, wurden sie sogleich von umherfliegenden, lilafarbenen Reisbällchen begrüßt. „Igitt." Harry wischte sich den Rest aus dem Auge, Ron wurde daraufhin an der Schulter getroffen. „Wäähh!" Bevor auch Harry noch was abbekam, duckte er sich.   
  
„Seamus, jetzt hör endlich auf!" Hermine kam gerade rechtzeitig, um dem Ganzen Einhalt zu gebieten, komischerweise hörte er sogar auf sie. „Wag es jaaaa nicht!" Sie deutete auf Dean, der gerade zu einem Wurf auf sie ansetzte und sogleich ließ er seinen Arm sinken.  
  
Ron quälte sich wieder auf. „Wo kommst du denn jetzt her? Ich dachte, wir wollten uns im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen?"  
  
Seine Freundin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Och… Ich hab nur noch kurz was Wichtiges erledigt." Sie zwinkerte Harry unauffällig zu.  
  
„Na egal. Essen wir.", sagte Ron und mit einem Satz saß er da und schaufelte schon in sich rein, bevor Harry und Hermine sich auch nur von der Stelle rühren konnten. Harry setzte sich dann neben Seamus, der nun versuchte, die Reisbällchen gesprenkelt zu färben, jedoch kamen nur Karos und Streifen heraus, soviel Harry erkennen konnte.   
  
So richtigen Hunger hatte er irgendwie nicht, also nahm er nur eine Scheibe Brot. Instinktiv blickte er zum Lehrertisch hinüber, um jemand ganz bestimmtes zu suchen. Enttäuschte wandte sich Harry wieder seinem Frühstück zu, als er Lupin nicht erblickte. Ein leichter Schubser gegen seine Schulter ließ ihn zu Hermine blicken, die ihm wieder zuzwinkerte. Sie beugte sich näher zu ihm ihn und flüsterte: „Keine Sorge, heute Nachmittag siehst du ihn ja sowieso."  
  
Er konnte spüren, wie das Blut in seine Wangen schoss. Er räusperte sich. „Sag mal, was soll eigentlich das ganze Gezwinkere?" Hermine machte den Mund auf, um ihm zu antworten, doch Ron kam ihr zuvor - mitten unterm Essen.  
  
„Hääääiii! Waff giffftsss?" Die beiden mussten aufpassen, um nicht von seinen Essensresten getroffen zu werden. „Ron, schluck erstmal runter!", kreischte Hermine entsetzt, als sie ein Stück zerkautes Butterbrot mit Streichwurstaufstrich, Marmelade und Käse auf ihrem Unterarm sah. Sie versuchte es abzuschütteln, denn anfassen traute sie sich nicht. „Iiiiiiiieeehhhhh" Es ging nicht so leicht runter, wie sie gedacht hatte. Harry fand, sie sah den Tränen nahe aus.  
  
Ron hatte inzwischen runtergeschluckt. „Ich wollte wissen, was ihr so tuschelt."   
  
„Das ist jetzt egal! Sieh dir meinen Ärmel an!" Hermine deutete wütend auf ihren Arm und hielt ihn Ron hin. „Mach das sofort weg, hörst du?"   
  
„Das mach ich nicht! Ich- Hey, wo willst du denn jetzt hin?"  
  
Harry war plötzlich aufgestanden. „Äh…..auf die Toilette."  
  
Verwundert sah der Rotschopf ihm nach, bis er hinter der Tür verschwunden war. „So, Ron! Jetzt mach es weg!" „Nein, tu ich nicht!" „Doch!" „Nein!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Puuuhhh....ein neues Kapitel fertig. Hab heute stundenlang geschrieben... Hoffe euch gefällts!^__^  
  
-Jibril 


	8. Kapitel 8

Wintermond (Kapitel 8)  
  
~~*~~  
  
„Mr Potter. Schön, dass Sie und auch endlich die Ehre erweisen." Mit hocherhobener Nase blickte Snape auf Harry herab. „Sorry, Professor. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Schnell huschte er auf seinen Platz.  
  
„10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor." Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum.   
  
„Na toll! Musste das unbedingt sein?", zischte Ron ihn an. „Wo warst du überhaupt? So lange braucht man doch auf der Toilette wirklich nicht! Und dann kommst du auch noch 5min zu spät zum Unterrich-"  
  
„Mr Weasley? Ich muss Sie leider bitten, Ihren überaus wichtigen Austausch von Kochrezepten mit Mr Potter zu unterlassen. Das können Sie dann heute Nachmittag tun, wenn Sie Ihr wohlverdientes Kaffeekränzchen halten." Er fuhr hoch, um ihn herum kam schallendes Gelächter. „Äh..ja, Professor." Die Farbe seines Gesichts war von der seiner Haare anschließend kaum noch zu unterscheiden. Allerdings zog Snape keine Punkte mehr ab. Er war wohl der Meinung, seine Aussage würde als Demütigung reichen.  
  
Die restliche Stunde bemühte er sich, Harry nicht mal mehr anzublicken, aber der war sowieso viel zu vertieft in seine Gedanken, als dass er noch ein Gespräch mit Ron hätte halten wollen. Es hätte ohnehin nur wieder Snape den Anlass gegeben, irgendeine herablassende oder demütigende Bemerkung zu geben und Gryffindor noch mehr Punkte abzuziehen.  
  
Als die wöchentliche Qual endlich vorrüber war, ging das Trio erleichtert aus dem Kerker. Alle negativen Gedanken schienen nach und nach von ihnen abzufallen, je weiter sie sich von Snape und seinem Klassenzimmer entfernten.   
  
„Das hätten wir mal wieder geschafft für heute." Hermine versuchte, ein Gespräch zu beginnen. „Ja", meinte Ron, Harry nickte nur. Eine Zeit lang gingen sie nur schweigend nebeneinander.  
  
„Kommt schon, Jungs. Redet mit mir!", sagte Hermine, als sich die zweite lange Pause anbahnte.  
  
„Harry könnte dir doch erzählen, was er vorher so lange gemacht hat. Nicht wahr, Kumpel?", meinte Ron und stupste ihn leicht in die Rippen. Als Antwort gab Harry ein Murren von sich.  
  
„Da verhälst dich wirklich komisch in den letzten paar Wochen, weißt du das?" Harry antwortete nicht. Wenn er Ron jetzt auch noch Rede und Antwort stehen musste, würde er durchdrehen. Er holte tief Luft und plötzlich kam ihm auch die rettende Idee. „Frag Hermine."  
  
„Was? Wieso?" Überrascht wandte der rothaarige Junge den Kopf und blickte Hermine an, die ihn etwas verdutzt ansah.  
  
„Hat was mit unserem Projekt zu tun.", meinte Harry schließlich kurz angebunden.  
  
„Äähhh….ja…", sagte Hermine, nach einer Nachdenkphase. Bevor Ron auch nur etwas näher darauf eingehen konnte, blieb sie stehen. „So Leute…. Viel Spaß beim Wahrsagen. Ich muss in die andere Richtung! Ciao!"  
  
„Na toll.", grummelte Ron.   
  
~  
  
„Bis nächsten Montag will ich einen Aufsatz über den Einfluss der Schallwellen auf das Liebesleben der Vampire. Etwa 2 Fuß lang… Zu bearbeiten sind auch noch im Buch die Seiten 65-79. Noch Fragen?" Prof.Lupin blickte in der Klasse herum.  
  
„Gut, dann bis übermorgen."   
  
Harry war der letzte beim Zusammenräumen. „Mach schon, gleich gibt's Abendessen.", drängte ihn Ron, doch Harry winkte ab. „Nee. Geht ihr schon mal vor, ja? Ich komm dann nach."  
  
Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Damit du und wieder abhanden kommen kannst? Auf keinen Fall!" Er stellte sich demonstrativ hin. „Ron, lass ihn." Hermines Hand griff nach seinem Arm und zog leicht daran. „Komm schon, gehen wir."  
  
„Nein, ich will-"  
  
„Nun komm schon. Er muss noch was mit Prof.Lupin besprechen."  
  
„Aber-"  
  
„Los!" Mit ihrer höheren Gewalt zerrte sie ihn mit sich.  
  
Hermine zwinkerte Harry noch kurz aufmunternd zu, bevor sie mit Ron verschwunden war.  
  
Lupin beobachtete die Szene wortlos, während er so tat, als würde er seine Pergamente ordnen.  
  
Harry sammelte seine Blätter ein und steckte sie anschließend in die Tasche.  
  
„Na Harry, wie geht's?", fragte Lupin plötzlich, auf ihn zugehend. Harry blickte auf. „Äh, gut." Er lächelte den Lehrer an.   
  
„Äh… was… gibt es denn?", fragte Remus zögerlich, von Harrys Augen abgelenkt.  
  
„Och..äh.." Harrys Puls erhöhte sich um das Doppelte, als Lupin noch näher an ihn herantrat. Mehr als ein nervöses „Ähh…" schien er nicht mehr zustande zu bringen. Er zwang sich, so ruhig wie möglich durchzuatmen.  
  
„Vergessen, was?", meinte Remus breitgrinsend und zauberte sogleich ein Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen. Eine Zeit standen sie so da und lächelten sich gegenseitig an.  
  
‚Sollte ich ihn auf Gestern ansprechen? Aber eigentlich sieht es nicht so aus, als ob ich was falsch gemacht hab…oder doch…?' Harry blickte nervös um sich, aber er war sich sicher, dass es endlich raus musste. „Professor… ich muss mit Ihnen über was reden."  
  
Lupin nickte. „Nur raus damit. Ich wollte ja mit dir auch noch reden." Harry wurde hellhörig. ‚Oh Gott...ich bin doch zu aufdringlich…bestimmt ist er sauer oder so! …Aber er sieht nicht so aus…'  
  
„Also?" Remus riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Äh..ja…" Plötzlich war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er ihm wirklich sagen sollte, dass er sich verliebt hatte. „Ich… vielleicht sollte ich doch zum Essen gehen!" Er packte seine Tasche und wollte schon verschwinden, doch Remus packte ihn am Arm.  
  
„Nein, warte! Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", fragte er ängstlich. Harry schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Was dann? Du kannst mir wirklich alles sagen." Der junge Gryffindor stellte seine Tasche wieder ab und seufzte. „Sie haben ja Recht. Tut mir leid. Es ist nur-" Auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten tastete er mit seinen Blicken den Boden ab. Nach einer Weile schaute er wieder auf, dann lehnte er sich noch näher an Lupin. „Professor, ich…" Er holte tief Luft und schaute seinem Lehrer fest in die Augen, deren Blicke sanft auf ihm ruhten. „Ich…..denke……..also ich glaube…ähm….eigentlich bin ich mir sicher….. ääähhh" Er wusste nicht, wie er es angehen sollte. Lupins Hände ruhten plötzlich auf seinen Schultern. „Sags einfach. Ich beiß dich schon nicht.", meinte er lächelnd.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Please review!^^  
  
Und schon wieder ein Kapitel! Ich staune selbst wie schnell das geht!   
  
Ein produktives Wochenende würd ich das nennen... Wenn das so weitergeht, kann ich im Laufe des Sonntags noch ein weiteres Kapitel schreiben (wenn ihr wollt... ^_^;;; Aber den Reviews nach zu urteilen scheint es gewünscht zu sein!^.^ ).  
  
-Jibril 


	9. Kapitel 9

Wintermond (Kapitel 9)  
  
~~*~~  
  
„Ok…" Harry schluckte wieder. „Okaayy… ich denke… ich hab… mich in S-"  
  
Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und herein stürmte Filch, mit einer hocherhobenen Schaufel bewaffnet und einem irren Blick(noch irrer als normal). „Professor, ich hab Sie schon gesucht! Ich-" Da erblickte er Harry. „Potter, was machst du Übeltäter schon wieder hier?" Aber da erkannte er auch, dass Remus seine Hände noch auf dessen Schultern hatte. „Oh, verstehe! Sie haben ihn erwischt! Gute Arbeit, Prof.Lupin!" Er ließ die Schaufel sinken.   
  
Harry und Remus, immer noch mit überraschten Gesichtsausdrücken, blickten sich an. „Erwischt?", fragte Lupin verständnislos.  
  
„Ja, dieser kleine Mistkerl hat mich beraubt!" Entsetzt starrte Lupin Harry an und beugte sich an sein rechtes Ohr. „Wolltest du mir DAS sagen?" Protestierend öffnete dieser den Mund. „Was denken Sie…? Sie hab-" „Schon gut, hätte sein können…" Remus grinste ihn an und wandte sich an Filch.  
  
„Wann soll er das gemacht haben?"  
  
„Was weiß ich? Dem ist doch alles zuzutrauen! Vielleicht in der Mittagspause! Oder nach dem Frühstück schon! Gestern Abend war meine Schokolade jedenfalls noch da!" Während er schrie, lief sein Gesicht rot vor Wut an.  
  
Bei dem letzten Satz spürte Lupin einen leichten Krampf im Magen, der ihm die Luft wegnahm. Er nahm seine Hände von Harrys Schultern und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.  
  
„Ach, wirklich?", keuchte er. Filch nickte.  
  
„Ich hab nie….das war ich nicht!", protestierte Harry.  
  
Remus räusperte sich. „Der Junge kanns nicht gewesen sein." Harry blickte ihn an. ‚Wow. Wie tapfer von ihm, sich für mich zu opfern und Filch die Wahrheit zu sagen…'  
  
„Denn Harry war die ganze Zeit bei mir."  
  
„Ach? Ist das so?" Mit einem prüfenden Blick sah der Hausmeister auf ihn herab, die Hand fest um seine Schaufel geschlossen, bereit, ihn damit zu erschlagen. Harry nickte eifrig. „Die ganze Zeit!"  
  
„Ich krieg dich schon noch, Potter." Er drehte sich um und prophezeite mit einer unheilsschwangeren Stimme:„Ein ander Mal…" Dann ging er wieder.  
  
Erleichtert atmete Harry aus, als Filch draußen war. „Was war das denn jetzt?"  
  
„Tut mir leid, das war meine Schuld… Äh…du wolltest mir doch was Wichtiges sagen?" Der Junge überlegte. „Ach, nicht so wichtig…Kann auch bis morgen warten."   
  
„Sicher?" Harry nickte zögerlich.  
  
„Ok. Dann würd ich vorschlagen, du gehst jetzt zu deinen Freunden, die vermissen dich sicher schon."  
  
~  
  
„Hier rein!", flüsterte Ron, sich vorsichtig umsehend. Er deutete auf den Besenschrank und machte die Tür auf. Hermine schaute sich noch mal um, aber keiner war in der Nähe. Sie nickte ihm zu und huschte kichernd in die dunkle Kammer, Ron ihr hinterher. Drinnen fielen sie sich erstmal in die Arme und begannen wild herumzuknutschen.  
  
~  
  
„Meinen Sie? Hermine lernt sicher wieder und Ron…tja, der stopft sich Tag und Nacht mit Essen zu."   
  
„Aber sicher. Und wenn dir was auf dem Herzen liegt" Lupin sah Harry durchdringend an. „…dann weißt du ja, wo du mich findest." Harry nickte. „Gut. Auf Wiedersehen." Gerade wollte er Lupin wieder umarmen, doch er hielt sich zurück, als dieser ihm die rechte Hand entgegenstreckte. Als er sah, was Harry vorgehabt hatte, senkte er sie wieder. Er wollte seine Arme um den Jungen legen, doch dieser hatte nun vor, ihm nur die Hand zu geben. Nach einigem hin- und her schüttelten sie dann doch ihre Hände.  
  
Harry, schon wieder rot im Gesicht, schnappte sich seine Tasche. „Bis dann." Dann verließ er das Klassenzimmer.  
  
„Bis dann." Der Professor betrachtete Harrys Tisch. Er fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über die Stelle, an der seine Tasche gestanden hatte. ‚Was er mir wohl sagen wollte?! Er denkt er hat was?' Das war ihm unklar. Aber ihm war klar, dass er Harry etwas zu beichten hatte.  
  
_.:~-^°*°^-~:._  
  
Gedankenverloren blickte Harry an die Decke. Eigentlich hätte er an seinem Aufsatz schreiben sollen, aber er hatte schon mit den Hausaufgaben aufgegeben, als ihm nicht mal eine gute Prophezeiung für Wahrsagen eingefallen war. Er hätte zwar von einem schokoladenbesessenen, pragmatischen, amoklaufenden, neurotischen und durchgedrehten Schaufelmörder erzählen können, aber dazu hätte er wohl wirklich in Filchs Büro einsteigen und ihm was klauen müssen. Bestimmt bewachte er seine Reserven jetzt mehr denn je. Oder er… würde Mrs Norris entführen und ihn erpressen… „Hm." Er griff nach seinem Buch über Vampire und schlug es zu. ‚Bis morgen warten.' Wie war er nur darauf gekommen? Verzweifelt zerwuschelte er sich seine Haare.  
  
„Davon wird deine Frisur auch nicht besser als vorher." Harry blickte auf, als Hermine und Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen.  
  
„Wo kommt ihr zwei denn jetzt her? Ich dachte wir treffen uns beim Essen."  
  
„Äh…ja! Ich- äh… geh schon mal rauf!" Ron ging- nein, er lief eher- in Richtung Schlafräume.   
  
„Der braucht grad reden von ‚Immer verschwinden'!", meinte Harry genervt und wandte sich an Hermine. „Also?"  
  
„Nun, äh… wir haben gemeinsam recherchiert. Wie liefs mit-" Sie senkte ihre Stimme, um nicht von den paar Gryffindors gehört zu werden. „Lupin?"  
  
„Öh…gut. Würd ich sagen…"   
  
„Hast dus ihm gesagt?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Filch hat uns unterbrochen. Ich wollts sagen - ehrlich!"  
  
Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihm reden."  
  
„Nein! Nein! Nicht nötig!", wehrte Harry ab.   
  
„Gut. Aber dafür gehtst du jetzt sofort zu ihm und sagst ihm, was du für ihn empfindest."   
  
„Aber es ist schon spät-"  
  
„Papperlapapp!" Sie wischte seine Worte mit einer Handbewegung weg. „Wichtige Dinge können immer besprochen werden."   
  
„Hermine, bitte-"  
  
„Abmarsch!" Ein paar wurden plötzlich auf sie aufmerksam und drehten sich um. Im Flüsterton fuhr sie weiter. „Entweder DU gehst jetzt zu ihm, oder ICH werde das machen."  
  
Plötzlich war Harry voller Tatendrang und nickte eifrig. „Bin schon weg!" Er sprang auf, drehte sich aber nach ein paar Schritten wieder um.  
  
„Äh… Noch etwas, Hermine… Morgen Früh solltest du etwas genauer schauen als heute, welche Seite der Bluse nach außen gehört." Sie blickte ihn geschockt an und er winkte ihr noch freudig zu, ehe er verschwand.  
  
~~*~~  
  
So weit sind wir jetzt schon! ^_^  
  
Tut mir echt leid, aber das am Anfang des Kapitels musste sein! Ich weiß, ich bin böse... *gemeinkicher* Es soll sich doch eine gewisse Spannung aufbauen!  
  
Ich hoffe ihr hattest Spaß! (Schreib schon wieder fleißig weiter, nach so vielen lieben Reviews bin ich voller Tatendrang!^_~)  
  
-Jibril 


	10. Kapitel 10

Wintermond (Kapitel 10)  
  
~~*~~  
  
Es klopfte leise an der Tür. Remus hob den Kopf. „Herein?" Zuerst dachte er, er hätte sich geirrt, aber dann sah er, wie sich langsam die Tür einen Spalt öffnete und Harry hereinschaute. „Professor? Haben Sie kurz Zeit für mich?"  
  
Dieser nickte freudestrahlend. „Für dich immer!" Langsam machte Harry die Tür zu und ging zögerlich zum Schreibtisch, wo er sich dann in den Stuhl sinken ließ.  
  
„Willst du was zu trinken?" Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
Verwundert schaute Remus ihn an. „Äh…was Süßes vielleicht?"  
  
„Hören Sie, ich bin eigentlich nur gekommen, weil ich" Er zögerte. „Weil ich… ich wollte Ihnen doch heute was sagen!"  
  
„Ich bin ganz Ohr."  
  
Harry wippte nervös mit dem Fuß, während er sich im Büro genau umsah. „Gut.", meinte er schließlich. „Dann fang ich mal an, was?" Lupin nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.   
  
„Ja… ich- also Sie sollten wissen, dass ich Ihre Gesellschaft sehr schätze und ich auch immer wieder gern zu Ihnen komme, und…na ja…" ‚Das war ein blöder Anfang!', schalt er sich selbst. ‚Ohje…Er kuckt mich schon so seltsam an… Ich sollte das anders aufwickeln…'  
  
„Ich…äh…hoffe, ich bin Ihnen nicht zu aufdringlich oder so!"  
  
Lupin blickte ihn verständnislos an. „Nein, ich mag es, wenn du da bist…"  
  
„Oh…gut. Also… was ich sagen wollte,… ist, dass… ich…. Sie-"  
  
Ein Schock fuhr durch seine Glieder, als es laut an der Tür pochte. Als sie aufging, bekam er einen noch größeren, denn es kam kein geringerer als Prof.Snape herein. Dieser warf gleich als erstes einen misstrauischen Blick auf Harry.   
  
„Lupin, ich hab hier ihren… Drink." Er stellte das Gefäß sorgsam auf dem Tisch ab und saß den Jungen wieder hasserfüllt an. „Sollten Sie nicht bei Ihren Freunden sein, Potter? Es ist schon spät."  
  
„Äh-"  
  
„Ich hab ihn gebeten, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten. Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass er rechtzeitig zurückkehrt, keine Sorge.", sagte Remus.  
  
Harry blinzelte. So spät war es doch wirklich noch nicht! 18 Uhr oder so? Es war noch nicht mal richtig dunkel…  
  
„Oh. Na wenn das so ist… Nicht vergessen: Schnell austrinken."   
  
Remus nickte. „Vielen Dank."  
  
Als Snape draußen war, nahm er den Trank und kippte ihn sich runter. „Widerliches Zeug.", meinte er dann mit verzogenem Gesicht.  
  
„Entschuldige, Harry… Jetzt bist du schon wieder unterbrochen worden!"  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hmm."  
  
„Also, du wolltest sagen, dass du…" Lupin wartete auf seine Antwort.   
  
„Dass ich…" Er senkte seine Stimme. „Sie-sehr-gern-habe-und-ich-beim-nächsten-Mal-gern-dabei-wäre-wenn-Sie-Filch-beklauen." Er hatte so schnell und leise alles heruntergerattert, dass Remus ihn kaum verstanden hatte. „Was?"  
  
„Filch…die…die Schokolade… ich würd gern-"  
  
„Nein, das davor…"  
  
„Ähm… A-ach wissen Sie, ich glaub es wirklich schon viel zu spät! I-ich sollte gehen…" Ruckartig stand er auf.  
  
„Nein, keine Sorge, wir haben noch etwas Zeit."  
  
„Wie?"  
  
„Du kannst es ruhig noch sagen, bevor ich dich rausschmeißen muss."  
  
„Rausschmeißen?"   
  
„Ja…heute ist Vollmond."   
  
„Oh….. OOHH!" Daran hätte er auch selbst denken können, als Snape mit dem Trank kam. „Daran hab ich echt nicht mehr gedacht…"  
  
„Macht doch nix. - Schokolade?" Er hielt Harry ein großes Stück hin. „Danke." Er nahm es lächelnd an und streifte kurz Lupins Finger dabei. Er lächelte.  
  
„Mhh… heißt das, dass wir morgen wieder Snape als Vertretung bekommen?", meinte er dann plötzlich.   
  
„Öhm…ich hätte euch morgen gar nicht, soviel ich weiß…" Lupin sah nachdenklich aus. „Nein. Erst übermorgen."  
  
„Hach! Ich kann mir in letzter Zeit gar nix mehr merken!" Harry nahm einen großzügigen Biss vom Schoko.  
  
„Willst du mir dein Anliegen eigentlich noch darbringen oder… willst du warten, bis wir wieder unterbrochen werden?", fragte Lupin lächelnd.  
  
Harry schluckte. „Es ist nicht ganz leicht für mich…"  
  
„Das hab ich schon gemerkt. Aber du brauchst echt keine Angst vor mir zu haben, egal, was es ist!"   
  
Harry hätte losheulen können. ‚Wenn der wüsste, was ich ihm zu sagen habe…' Eigentlich wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als bei Lupin zu sein, trotzdem kam es ihm gerade so vor, als wolle er ganz weit weg sein.  
  
„Ich seh schon… du kannst ja jederzeit kommen…na ja, ab morgen Abend dann eben wieder.", sagte Remus dann, nachdem Harry ziemlich lange geschwiegen hatte. Er seufzte. „Nein, es hat keinen Sinn. Ich….ich muss es Ihnen jetzt sagen.", antwortete er entschlossen.  
  
~  
  
„Hey, wo ist Harry schon wieder?" Ron sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Hermine zwinkerte. „Der sucht sein Glück."  
  
Als er sie verständnislos anschaute, kam sie auf ihn zu. „Ist doch gut! Er wird sicher noch länger brauchen. Wir haben Zeit für uns…", meinte sie mit einem vielsagendem Blick. Als Antwort wurde Rons Grinsen immer breiter.  
  
~  
  
„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Prof.McGonagall entsetzt, als Harry verzweifelt aufschrie, als sie Lupins Büro betrat. „So schlimm bin ich auch wieder nicht, Potter!"  
  
Harry war den Tränen nahe. Lupin blickte ihn mitleidig an. „Was gibt's, Minerva?"  
  
„Als aller erstes würd ich mal vorschlagen, dass Mr Potter sofort zum Gryffindor-Turm geht, weil ich ihm sonst ein paar Punkte abziehen werde.", antwortete sie schroff mit einem Blick auf Harry, der, verzweifelt und genervt dasaß und hilflose Gestiken machte.   
  
Lupin seufzte. „Tut mir leid, Harry… Du musst auf deine Hauslehrerin hören." Wortlos stand der Junge auf und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Wütend kickte er gegen die Wand, bevor er sich auf den Weg zurück machte. Irgendeine überirdische Macht versuchte ihn, von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen! Den ganzen Weg dachte er nach, wie er ungestört mit Lupin sein konnte. Kein Schaufelmörder. Kein Fürst der Finsternis. Keine…McGonagall. Fast hätte er noch ein paar andere Schüler umgerannt, die vereinzelt durch die Gänge wuselten und bevor die fette Dame auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, sagte er genervt: „Rhododendronbrillenputzmittelduft." Sofort schwang das Bild auf und gab den Weg frei.  
  
~~* ~~  
  
Meine Güte, Leute! Das zieht sich mehr, als ich selbst erwartet habe! oO Ich hoffe ihr habt gute Nerven und viel Lese-ausdauer!^^;;;;  
  
-Jibril 


	11. Kapitel 11

Wintermond (Kapitel 11)  
  
~~* ~~  
  
„Boa, Hermine, du glaubst ja gar nicht, was-" Harry blieb stehen. „Was macht ihr denn da???", rief er entsetzt und sofort knoteten sich Hermine und Ron auseinander. Geschockt starrte er auf das sich auflösende Knäuel.  
  
„Harry…äh….du siehst echt fertig aus!" Ron war purpurrot angelaufen und versuchte, seine Krawatte zurecht zu rücken. Hermine räusperte sich. „Weißt du… wir wollten es dir ja sagen…"   
  
Harry hob die Hände. „Stopp." Er betrachtete noch mal die sich bietende Szene mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck und ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Harry um und ging in den Schlafraum, wo er sich dann erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen ließ. Es kam ihm so vor, als dauerte der Tag schon mindestens so lang wie drei. Er ließ sich in sein Kissen sinken und betrachtete die Decke, bis seine Augenlieder so schwer wurden, dass er nicht mehr aufmachen konnte.  
  
~  
  
Am Morgen war Harry komischerweise der erste, der aufwachte. Er saß schon angezogen da, als Ron endlich die Augen aufmachte. „Morgen.", gähnte dieser.   
  
„Morgen."  
  
Ron stand auf und suchte seine Uniform zusammen. „Harry, sag mal… wegen gestern…" Der schwarzhaarige Junge winkte ab. „Reden wir am besten nicht mehr drüber. Aber sagen hättet ihrs mir vorher können." Ron nickte. „Wir hatten eben nicht gerechnet, dass du so früh zurück bist von…" Er überlegte. „…äh…von…" Ein am-Kopf-kratzen brachte ihn auch nicht weiter. „Ich glaub Hermine hat gar nicht gesagt, wohin du bist!"  
  
„Öhm… ist eh nicht so wichtig." Harry stand auf. „Schnell, das Frühstück wartet!" Das war Rons Stichwort. So schnell es ging zog er sich an, packte Harry anschließend am Arm und schleifte ihn mit sich zum Frühstück.  
  
~  
  
Der Vormittag verging für Harry so schleppend wie schon lang nicht mehr. Ständig musste er über Lupin nachdenken. Am Nachmittag hielt dies aber auch noch an…Selbst Snape machte schon Witze, weil Harry wirklich so aussah, als ob er angestrengt nachdachte.  
  
„Er weiß es immer noch nicht, was?", fragte Hermine in einem Flüsterton, als sie Harry zur Seite gezogen hatte nachdem die Stunde zu Ende war. Er blickte sie traurig an. „Oder warte… hast du es ihm etwa gesagt und er hat…na ja… nicht so gut drauf reagiert?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat keine Ahnung. Hey- sieh mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an! Es ist nicht meine Schuld!"  
  
„Versteh schon… Gestern war Vollmond, was?" Er nickte. „Keine Sorge", meinte Hermine, auf seine Schulter klopfend. „Ron und ich werden dich heute sicher genauso gut unterhalten!"  
  
Harry grinste sie gequält an und nickte zustimmend. „Fein, bis nach dem Essen!" Mit leichten Pferdchensprüngen hüfte sie dann vergnügt davon.   
  
„Bis NACH dem Essen?", fragte Harry sich selbst. ‚Jetzt bin ich wohl derjenige, der dauernd alleingelassen wird…' Extra langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle.  
  
~  
  
„Hier bist du also!" Harry drehte sich um und erblickte seine Freunde. „Ja, hier bin ich… Was ist los?"  
  
Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Muss denn gleich immer was los sein?"   
  
Hermine stimmte ihm zu. „Ja! Müssen wir denn einen guten Grund haben, um unseren lieben Kumpel bei uns haben zu wollen?"  
  
Harry konnte nicht sagen, was es war, aber irgendwie wurde er bei diesem Satz stutzig. „Nein, eigentlich nicht."  
  
„Na siehst du!" Hermine strahlte ihn mit freudigen Augen an. „So, und jetzt legst du diese staubigen alten Bücher wieder in die Regale und kommst mit mir mit."   
  
‚So ein Satz? Aus Hermines Mund?' Jetzt war er definitiv beunruhigt. „Wasn los?", fragte er verunsichert.  
  
„Komm einfach mit! Ron- wir sehen uns später!" Schon griff das Mädchen mit den widerspenstigen Haaren nach seinem Arm, zerrte ihn hoch und zog ihn erbarmungslos hinter sich her. „A-aber….Jetzt warte doch mal!" Hermine blieb nicht stehen. Harry konnte sich drehen und winden, wie er mochte, er konnte sich nicht aus ihren Klauen befreien.   
  
~  
  
Endlich blieb sie stehen. Dann drehte sie sich breit grinsend zu Harry um und breitete die Arme aus. „Tadaaaa!"  
  
Harry blinzelte an ihr vorbei, dann sah er sich um. „Was… meinst du?"  
  
Hermine machte dasselbe noch mal mit Nachdruck. „TA - DAAAAAA!"  
  
„WA-HAS?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Jetzt sieh doch mal genau hin!", drängelte das Mädchen.   
  
„Wohin denn?"  
  
„Oh Mann!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Kuck doch- meine Bluse hab ich heute richtig rum an! Ta-daaa!"  
  
Harry stöhnte genervt. „Dafür hast mich jetzt meilenweit durchs Schloss geschleift? Warte mal- wo sind wir hier eigentlich?"  
  
„Natürlich nicht! Nun ja, wir befinden uns in einem Flügel, der sehr selten genutzt wird."  
  
„Aha…"  
  
„Ja. Aber keinem verraten, was wir hier machen, ja?" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, dann ging dann ein Stück weiter, zu einer großen, schweren Tür und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Alohomora." Die Tür schwang auf. „Kommst du?"  
  
Der Raum war ziemlich groß und man sah es ihm an, dass hier wohl schon lange kein Mensch mehr gewesen war. Der Staub musste bestimmt 3cm dick sein, schätzte Harry.   
  
Mittendrin blieb Hermine stehen und breitete wieder die Arme aus.   
  
„Hermine, ich weiß, deine Bluse-"  
  
„Nein, ich wollte dich nur fragen, was du zu diesem Raum sagst."  
  
„Oh." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich noch mal um. „Ja… das ist wirklich…" Er suchte nach den richten Worten. „…wirklich…ein… großer, leerer…Raum."  
  
„Haha." Hermine stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, ich hab dich hier hergebracht, damit du dir einen großen, leeren Raum ansiehst!"  
  
„Och, weißt du…"  
  
„Nein, pass auf." Sie führte ihn in eine dunkle Ecke, wo sie sich hinunterbeugte und ein paar Steine beiseite schob.   
  
„Hermine, was wird das?" Harry konnte nicht genau erkennen, was sie da machte. Als sie sich wieder gerade hinstellte, hatte sie eine kleine Kiste in den Händen. „Was ist das denn?", fragte Harry überrascht. „Gehört das dir?"  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber es wird dich bestimmt interessieren." Sie rüttelte etwas an dem Kästchen. Gerade, als es aufsprang, hörten sie Tapser und ein…Miauen. Harry schaute sie entsetzt an. „Mrs Norris!" Hermine versuchte so schnell wie möglich, das Kästchen an seinen Platz zurückzubefördern. Harry zog sie dann hinter eine Säule, darauf hoffend, dass die Katze sie nicht finden würde. Harrys Gedanken rasten. Wenn Filch sie hier erwischte, würde er bestimmt eine saftige Strafe bekommen.  
  
Kurz darauf kam die Katze auch schon durch die Tür gehopst und späte nach Eindringlingen.  
  
„Har-"  
  
„Psst!"  
  
Die Katze kam immer näher. Harry malte sich schon aus, wie es war, an Filchs Daumenschrauben zu hängen und sich mit jemandem auszutauschen, der neben ihm hing. Hermine vielleicht…  
  
„Mrs Norris!", schallte es von draußen. Das Tier hob seinen Kopf. „Komm her!" Sie drehte sich um und lief davon. Hermine atmete erleichtert aus.  
  
„Ich krieg hier noch die Krise!", stöhnte Harry, als das Vieh endlich verschwunden war. „Langsam wird's mir echt zuviel! Ich fühl mich echt erschöpft. Gehen wir lieber zurück."  
  
„Wieso, was war denn noch alles?", fragte Hermine überrascht.  
  
„Erzähl ich dir auf dem Rückweg."  
  
~  
  
„Wow, das waren ja echt Erlebnisse!" Hermine war sichtlich beeindruckt, als sie endlich wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatten. „Du armes Ding." Sie gab Harry einen leichten Patt auf die Schulter. „Aber das kriegen wir schon hin. Vielleicht sollte ich doch lieber selbst mit ihm-"  
  
„Bitte nicht!"  
  
„Schon gut! War nur'n Scherz!", meinte sie grinsend. Nach einer Pause beugte sie sich näher zu Harry. „Gehst du heute noch zu ihm?"  
  
„Äh-"  
  
„Hallo ihr zwei!" Ron drückte Hermine zur Begrüßung, wandte sich aber gleich an Harry. „Wow, du siehst ja immer noch so fertig aus."  
  
„Danke. Ich geh ins Bett…"   
  
„Hey, das war doch nicht bös gemeint!", rief Ron ihm noch hinterher, Harry machte aber eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.  
  
Im Schlafraum angekommen, ließ er sich wie schon am Abend zuvor auf das Bett fallen und war auch ähnlich bald wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
~~*~~  
  
So, diesmal ein wenig länger, das Kapitel.   
  
Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung wegen dieser Verzögerung!  
  
Bitte nicht erschlagen, ja, Sternchen? ^^;;; Keine Sorge, dieses Kapitel hier dient nur der Entspannung bevor... OxO Oh! Ich sollte ja nix verraten...  
  
Einfach weiterlesen!^___~  
  
-Jibril 


	12. Kapitel 12

Wintermond (Kapitel 12)  
  
~~*~~  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wachte Harry plötzlich auf. Es war stockfinster im Zimmer und man konnte nur den Wind draußen und das stetige Atmen der Jungs vernehmen. Ein schmaler Strahl Mondlichts schien durch das Fenster. Er sah sich um. Leise huschte er aus dem Bett, zog sich an, schnappte sich seine Jacke und seinen Schal und ging aus dem Zimmer.  
  
~  
  
Harry blickte hinauf in den klaren Sternenhimmel. Der Mond erhellte die dunkle Winternacht und ließ alles in einem unwirklichen Licht erscheinen. Es war ziemlich kalt.  
  
Er kuschelte sich fest in seinen Mantel und ging ein paar Schritte weiter, wobei der Schnee unter seinen Füßen laut ächzte. Wohin er wollte, wusste er nicht. Einfach nur hier draußen sein und die Nacht auf sich einwirken lassen… Harry seufzte. Was sollte er nur machen? Alles war so kompliziert. Er warf einen weiteren Blick auf den Mond.  
  
„Schön, nicht?", flüsterte jemand hinter ihm. Harry erschrak fürchterlich und sprang ein kleines Stück nach vorn. Geschockt drehte er sich um. „Entschuldige bitte." Lupin warf sich gerade seinen Schal um. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Er lächelte.   
  
„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, hier jemanden anzutreffen. Du solltest aber um diese Zeit nicht hier draußen sein, junger Mann.", meinte er gelassen, während er in seiner rechten Manteltasche kramte.  
  
Harry schwieg. Er blickte etwas beschämt zur Seite.   
  
Lupin hatte offenbar gefunden, was er gesucht hatte. Er hielt es Harry hin. „Nimm bitte."  
  
Es war gefüllte Schokolade. „Danke…" Er packte sie aus. „Sie…werden doch nichts Filch verraten, oder?" Er blickte den Professor ängstlich an.   
  
Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Da würd ich mich ja selbst ans Messer liefern." Als Harry ihn überrascht anschaute, fügte er zwinkernd hinzu: „Was glaubst du, wo ich die Schokolade schon wieder herhabe?"   
  
Harry kicherte. „Und ich werde wieder verdächtigt…Hey- ich war wieder nicht dabei!"   
  
„Das nächste Mal. Ok?" Remus ging auf ihn zu und wuschelte kurz seine Haare durch. „Darf ich dich fragen? Was du jetzt eigentlich hier draußen machst um die Zeit?"   
  
„Mir war nach frischer Luft…", murmelte er und strich seine Haare zurecht.  
  
„Verstehe", meinte Lupin und blickte in die Sterne. ‚Ob er Stress hat mit irgendwas? ' Er beschloss, nichts mehr zu sagen, geschweige denn ihn auf die Sache anzureden, die er ihm eigentlich schon seit Tagen sagen wollte. Nach einer langen Pause trat Harry neben ihn, blickte kurz zu ihm auf und sah sich dann um. „Ja, es ist wirklich schön.", flüsterte er plötzlich. Remus blickte ihn überrascht an, lächelte aber dann.   
  
Harry kuschelte sich noch etwas mehr in seinen Mantel.  
  
„Ganz schön kalt, was?" Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Harry leicht zitterte. „Kann man so sagen", antwortete dieser mit klappernden Zähnen. „Ziemlich kalt für diese Zeit…" Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das wuschelige Haar und ließ sie dann wieder sinken.   
  
Nach einer Weile griff Remus vorsichtig nach Harrys Hand. Als er sicher war, Harry würde sie nicht wegziehen, umschloss er sie mit beiden Händen.   
  
„Deine…deine Hände werden kalt", murmelte er entschuldigend und blickte verlegen nach unten. Nach einer längeren Zeit wagte er es dann doch, dem Jungen in die Augen zu blicken. Was er darin sah war keine Wut, und das erleichterte ihn ungemein. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war eher etwas schüchtern, aber freundlich. Und anstatt wegzugehen, lehnte sich der Junge näher an ihn, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Remus' Hände waren schön warm. Harry konnte gar nicht aufhören zu grinsen, wenn er daran dachte. Der Professor musste sich aber auch schon langsam seinen Teil denken, wenn Harry ihn so anlächelte, überlegte er. ‚Achtung…peinlich…', warnte er sich selbst. Doch er kam gar nicht dazu, eine nicht ernst gemeinte Entschuldigung runterzustammeln, denn was dann kam, überraschte ihn noch mehr als die Tatsache, dass der Lehrer überhaupt gerade seine Hand hielt. Lupin wartete kurz und beugte sich langsam zu ihm.  
  
~  
  
Ron gähnte herzhaft. ‚Uh? Wo ist denn Harry schon wieder hin?' Verwundert blickte er auf das leere Bett seines Freundes. Er hatte gerade irgendeinen Müll zusammengeträumt, erinnern konnte er sich kaum noch dran. Er wusste noch, dass er plötzlich von einem Werwolf verfolgt und durch das Schloss gejagt wurde. Dann hat ihn ein besessener Schaufelmörder gerettet und zum Dank hatte Ron ihn auf eine Tasse heißen Kakao und Schokolade eingeladen in einem Café, wo Snape auf der Bühne saß und Country-Lieder sang. Und Hermine und Harry hatte er getroffen, als er wieder im Schloss war, wie sie gerade dabei waren, den Hauselfen einen Balletttanz beizubringen.   
  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Was träum ich nur für Scheisse?' Am wenigsten konnte er sich aber einen Reim drauf machen, was Hagrid in einer Heavy-Metall-Band wollte.  
  
‚So was unlogisches…Der kann doch gar nicht stricken…' Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er wieder ein.  
  
~  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich geschockt. ‚Ist das real?' Er zweifelte beträchtlich an seinen Sinnen. Die durchflutende Wärme, die er spürte… lag er vielleicht immer noch im Bett und träumte das alles? Aber wie konnte er sich so lebhaft einbilden... Lupins Nähe, seine Lippen auf denen von Harry. Das Überraschungsmoment überwunden, erwiderte er zaghaft den Kuss. Er schloss seine Augen. Remus ließ Harrys Hand los und dieser spürte, wie sich dessen Hände anschließend auf seine Wangen legten und sein Gesicht leicht zu Remus hin zogen.  
  
~~*~~  
  
*hüstel* So Leute, ich hoffe ihr seid nicht ZU enttäuscht! Leider hats Harry wieder nicht gesagt! ^-^;;;  
  
Ich hoffe, es is trotzdem in irgendeiner Weise akzeptierbar, dieses Kapitel...  
  
Please review! ^^  
  
-Jibril 


	13. Kapitel 13

Wintermond (Kapitel 13)  
  
~~*~~  
  
Harry spürte, wie das Blut in seine Wangen schoss und seine Knie immer weicher wurden. Es kam ihm immer noch vor wie ein sehr realistischer Traum.  
  
Remus' Daumen strichen mit leichtem Druck auf seinen Wangen, seine Lippen fühlten sich so gut an, dass Harry nie wieder etwas anderes auf den seinen spüren wollte. Darüber hinaus schmeckten sie nach Vollmilchschokolade, wie er zu seiner Überraschung festgestellt hatte.  
  
Irgendwann kam jedoch doch der Zeitpunkt, an dem beide wieder etwas mehr Luft brauchten und der Lehrer ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zurückdrückte. Remus sah ihm fest in die Augen, so als ob er sichergehen wollte, dass Harry auch damit einverstanden war. Dieser lächelte ihn nur an, immer noch etwas berauscht. „Das war… schön!", brachte er flüsternd hervor.  
  
„Da bin ich beruhigt.", lächelte Remus und streichelte ihn weiter.  
  
„Äh… Profess-"  
  
„Ich glaub das lässt du jetzt lieber sein, was?", grinste Lupin.  
  
Harry versuchte es mit einem vorsichtigem „Remus?". Der Angesprochene nickte zustimmend. „Ja?"  
  
„Meine Hände werden jetzt doch kalt." Harry blickte mit unschuldigen Augen zu Remus auf, der ihn schmunzelnd betrachtete. „Entschuldige, Harry." Er küsste ihn noch mal und griff wieder nach dessen Hände.  
  
_.:~-^°*°^-~:._  
  
„Wie, er war nicht da?" Entsetzt blickte Hermine ihren Freund an, der wild herumfuchtelte. „Na, nicht da halt! Weg! Er kam dann um 4 oder 5 erst wieder… Dachte, ich hätte geschlafen, aber der hat so seltsam gekichert, da muss man einfach aufwachen."  
  
„Gekichert?" Ron nickte.   
  
„Hmmmm…", meinte Hermine, während sie gleichzeitig ihr Buch studierte. „Er war die halbe Nacht weg und hat gekichert…"   
  
Ron nickte ihr zustimmend zu. „Korrekt."   
  
Auf einmal schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen. „Weißt du was? Ich glaub ich weiß, was los ist!" Geschockt blickte Hermine auf. „Wie bitte? Du weißt es?"  
  
„Allerdings! Haha!" Er stellte sich mit heroisch aufgeblähter Heldenbrust hin, die Fäuste in den Hüften. „Ich - Ron - habe sein Geheimnis gelüftet!"   
  
Seine Freundin wartete. Und wartete. Doch Ron stand immer noch posierend da. „…Und? Was ist es?"  
  
Er räusperte sich und legte eine triumphierende Mine auf. „Tjaaa… Eigentlich hätten wir uns das vorher schon denken können, meine Liebe! Aber leider..." Er zog die Luft scharf ein. „Leider…"  
  
„Komm auf den Punkt."  
  
Gekränkt schaute Ron sie an. „Bitte. Also… Vorher möchte ich aber noch einmal deutlich hervorheben, dass ICH - RON - und nicht DU - HERM-"  
  
„Spucks aus, bevor ich dir den Mund mit WC-Reiniger auswasche!" Sie zeigte ihm ihren giftigsten Blick.  
  
Ron räusperte sich noch einmal. „Also. Wir wissen, dass Harry in letzter Zeit sehr viel verschwindet, jetzt mal abgesehen von eurem *Projekt* meine ich. Wie…läuft das überhaupt?"  
  
„Ron!"  
  
„Ok, ok… außerdem wissen wir, dass er ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu unserem Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste besitzt, der ihm - und das bedaure ich sehr - NUR ihm Schokolade schenkt. Darüber hinaus war er fast die ganze letzte Nacht verschwunden und als er dann wiederkam, war er ziemlich gut drauf." Er seufzte dramatisch und machte eine spannungssteigernde Pause. „Meine Liebe, das kann nur auf eines hindeuten.", fügte er in tragischer Pose hinzu. Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten und sah ihn halb amüsiert an.  
  
„Harry…" „Ron, sag endlich."  
  
„Tjaha! Nicht nur, dass er sich bei Lupin eingeschleimt hat und praktisch nur noch sehr gute Noten bei ihm hat, nein! Das ist nicht alles… Nachts schleicht er im Schloss herum und schmiedet heimliche Pläne! … Oder er singt irgendwo heimlich Countrylieder. Oder schlimmeres! Meinst du, er strickt heimlich?" Nachdenklich legte er den Kopf schräg.  
  
‚Ach du liebe Güte... Was für ein Spinner.' Hermine seufzte.  
  
„Wie kommst du nur auf soviel Unfug zugleich?", fragte sie kopfschüttelnd.   
  
„Soll das heißen, du hälst nichts von meiner Theorie? Die is doch total logisch!" Übermütig fuchtelte mit den Händen.  
  
„Ron.", sagte sie und nahm seine Hand. „Harry ist auch so in VgdK der beste. Wozu dann noch einschleimen? Was für Pläne sollte er überhaupt haben? Ich verstehe nicht, wie du das meinst… Und wie kommst du überhaupt auf… Countrylieder???"   
  
Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja. Es war ne sehr unruhige Nacht…"   
  
~  
  
„Harry! - Hallo!" Hermine winkte ihn zu sich. „Du willst doch nicht wieder zu spät kommen, oder? Hey - was gibt's denn so zu grinsen? Hab ich etwa noch Ron Essensreste vom Frühstück im Gesicht?" Sie begann, ihr Gesicht abzutasten.  
  
Harry konnte nicht mehr aufhören, an die Nacht zu denken, auch wenn ihm eigentlich schon der Mund gewaltig wehtat. „Erzähl ich dir später, ja? Beeilen wir uns jetzt lieber, wir haben jetzt VgdK!" Breit grinsend packte er das überraschte Mädchen am Arm und zog sie mit.   
  
~~*~~  
  
Hallo mal wieder!  
  
Dieses Kapitel hat jetzt einige Tage auch sich warten lassen, da ich etwas im Lernstress war! Ich hoffe es ist trotzdem einigermaßen gut gelungen!  
  
-Jibril 


	14. Kapitel 14

Wintermond (Kapitel 14)  
  
~~*~~  
  
Wie verzaubert schienen Harrys Augen schon seit Stunden, so kam es Ron jedenfalls vor, jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung von Prof.Lupin zu folgen. Harry hatte den Kopf auf den linken Arm gestützt und blickte gedankenverloren auf den Lehrer.   
  
Ron konnte nicht ganz deuten, was er da in seinem Gesicht sah. Normalerweise guckte er anders drein! Und immer, wenn er ihn was fragen wollte, zischte Harry ihm zu, er solle leise sein. Hermine hatte ihm auch schon ein paar Tritte verpasst, weil er einfach nicht aufpassen wollte. Seine eigene Freundin!   
  
Genervt stützte er seinen Kopf ab. Irgendwie musste er Harry wieder ins Leben zurückholen… aber wie? Und was, wenn er nun wirklich nachts heimlich Countrylieder sang? Mit Snape zusammen! Ja genau! Sein Traum war so eine Art … übersinnliches Zeugs! So ein Zukunfts…ding…. so ein…. para…oder vielleicht post-? Ach, er konnte sich diese komplizierten Ausdrücke nie merken!   
  
Auf jeden Fall brauchte Harry ne Ablenkung. Und Ron wusste nun auch, was er zu tun hatte.  
  
„Alles klar dann? Vergesst eure Aufsätze bis Montag nicht!"  
  
Schon begann die Klasse, hektisch einzupacken und das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen. Nun, alle bis auf das Trio. Harry packte extra langsam ein.   
  
„Nun komm schon, gleich haben wir Wahrsagen. Du weißt, wie lang wir da brauchen!", drängelte Ron.   
  
„Äh…ja. Geh bitte schon mal vor."  
  
Hermine warf Harry einen leuchtenden Blick zu, so als wollte sie sagen: „Oho!" Zum Glück war sie so schlau, gleich zu verstehen, was er vorhatte, dachte Harry erleichtert, da er wusste, dass Ron wieder einen Aufstand machen würde.  
  
„Was???" Der rothaarige Junge starrte seinen Freund ungläubig an. „Was soll das? Du kommt gefälligst mit!"  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn Prof.Trelawney wirklich wahrsagen kann, dann weiß sie auch bestimmt, dass ich zu spät komme. Also, wo ist das Problem?"   
  
„Wo das Problem ist?" Ron plusterte sich auf wie ein wütendes Pummeluff. „Wo das!" Schon nach zwei Worten war ihm die Luft ausgegangen, so sehr musste er sich aufregen. „Ron." „Problem!" Er holte wieder Luft. „Ron!" „Ist????"   
  
„RON!" Hermine piekste ihn in die Rippen.   
  
„Auaaaaahhhh!" Entsetzt sprang Ron einen Meter von ihr Weg. „Was machst du da?"   
  
„Komm mit! Lass ihn, er kommt doch nach, hat er gesagt!" Sie zwinkerte ihm extra auffällig zu und deutete kopfnickend zur Tür. „Komm!" Zwinkern. „Schon!"  
  
Die rothaarige Plage blickte verständnislos drein. „Hermine, hast du was im Auge? Du blinzelst so komisch…UUAAAAHHHHH!"   
  
Das Mädchen mit den störrischen Haaren hatte die Initiative ergriffen und ihn kurzerhand am Ohr gepackt und nach draußen gezogen.  
  
Als beide draußen waren, ging Harry etwas schüchtern auf Lupin zu.  
  
„Ist Ron immer so begriffsstutzig?", lächelte dieser.  
  
„Kann man so sagen." Harry blickte nervös herum. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Ihm einen Kuss geben…oder…nur umarmen? Oder doch Kuss? Er sah sich noch mal um und warf sich blitzschnell kurzerhand in Remus' Arme, der ihm die Entscheidung abnahm, ihm gleich einen dicken Kuss gab und ihn fest an sich drückte.  
  
„Ich hab dich vermisst!", murmelte Harry in Remus' Schulter, der darauf lächeln musste. „Jetzt bin ich ja hier. Ich hoffe, du konntest noch gut schlafen heute." Der Junge nickte und kuschelte sich fest an seinen Freund, das Gesicht an dessen Schulter.   
  
„Hey, kuck mich an.", meinte Lupin. Als Harry aufblickte, trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem hungrigen Kuss.  
  
~  
  
„Was sollte das grad?" Ron riss sich von Hermines Griff los und stierte sie wütend an. „Wieso ziehst du mich immer von ihm weg? Du tust grad so, als hätte er wichtigeres zu tun als mit mir zum Unterricht zu gehen!"  
  
„Äh….nicht direkt, nein…" Sie räusperte sich. „Aber - kannst du es dir nicht denken, warum ich dich fortgeschleppt habe?" Mit einem lasziven Blick ging sie auf ihn zu, bis der Abstand zwischen ihnen nur noch ein paar Atome betraf und strich dem Finger sanft über dessen Wange.   
  
„Äh... warum?", presste Ron hervor, mit hochrotem Kopf.   
  
„Darum!" Das Mädchen packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn in die nächst greifbare Besenkammer.  
  
~  
  
Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und wuschelte anschließend seine Haare zurecht. Noch etwas rot im Gesicht, aber schon wieder aufnahmefähig spazierte er mit seiner neuesten Schokolade in der Hand die leeren Gänge entlang. Trotzdem war er so vertieft in seine Gedanken, dass er beinahe Filch umgerannt hätte.  
  
„Potter!" Die Gesichtszüge des Hausmeisters verfinsterten sich zusehens.   
  
„Verzeihung, ich bin spät dran.", murmelte der Schüler.  
  
„Ich weiß, was du letzte Nacht getan hast…" , sagte der Alte in einer unheilsschwangeren Stimme, als Harry gerade dabei war, sich an ihm vorbei zu schleichen. Er blieb prompt stehen und blickte sich geschockt um. „Was?"  
  
Filch schaute auf ihn mit einem Blick des Triumphes und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Tafel Schokolade, die Harry dabei hatte. „Ich hab dich in der Hand, Potter."  
  
Ein eiskalter Schauer lief Harry über den Rücken, und Filch schien diesen Augenblick… diesen Ausdruck blanken Entsetzens in Harrys Gesicht zu genießen. Weiter hinten im Gang flog eine Tür auf und Prof.Sprout kam heraus. „Wir sehen uns, Potter!", flötete Filch und ging weiter.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Endlich Wochenende! *streck* Endlich wieder Zeit zum Schreiben!   
  
Leider hat diese Woche durch den Stress das Schreiben etwas gelitten. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir das verzeihen! *verbeug*  
  
Auf ein Nächstes!  
  
-Jibril 


	15. Kapitel 15

Wintermond (Kapitel 15)  
  
~~*~~  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht… wo warst du bitteschön dann?" Harry biss von seinem Brötchen ab, während er Ron verständnislos inspizierte. Er schien eine rote Farbe ins Gesicht zu bekommen.  
  
„Äh… Muss ich mich denn immer rechtfertigen? Du sagst mir auch nie, wo du steckst!" Er nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft und sah sich um.   
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht.", antwortete Harry. „Aber ich würd dann doch gern wissen, was wir in Wahrsagen aufhaben."  
  
„Das kann ich dir sagen! Diese Frau wird echt immer gemeiner.", meinte Neville, der gerade an seinem Fleisch kaute. „2 Rollen Pergament über die Planetenkonstellation an Halloween, dazu gab es noch ein Kommentar, was wir von Jupiters Einfluss auf das Fressverhalten von Amphibien halten. Und das ganze auch noch bis Übermorgen." Kopfschüttelnd griff Neville nach seinem Saft.  
  
Ron beugte sich über den Tisch. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der überhaupt irgendeinen Einfluss hat…" Neville nickte.  
  
„Du passt ja auch nie auf. Sag mal-" Harry schluckte runter. „Wo ist Hermine schon wieder?"  
  
„Sie sagte, es wäre für euer Projekt… Wieso weißt du nix davon?!" Der rothaarige Junge schaute ihn überrascht an.  
  
„Äh… achso! Ja genau! Das hatte ich schon wieder vergessen!" Harry kicherte nervös und räusperte sich anschließend.  
  
„Aha…" Ron nahm einen weiteren Bissen von seinem Steak und blickte sich wieder um.  
  
„Sag mal, Harry…"  
  
„M-hm?"  
  
„Ist dir eigentlich schon aufgefallen, dass Filch dich dauernd so schräg anschaut? Ich meine… noch schlimmer als zuvor."  
  
~  
  
Harry schreckte hoch, als Hermine plötzlich einen Stapel extraschwerer Bücher neben ihn auf den Tisch plumpsen ließ.   
  
„Du kommst wohl nicht sehr voran, was?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich die Augen. „Warum kriegen wir immer so viel auf, hm?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung." Hermine ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken, dann beugte sie sich näher zu Harry. „Aber - wenn du sowieso nicht vorankommst, kannst du mir ja getrost erzählen, was letzte Nacht passiert ist."  
  
Er nickte. „Also es war so…. Moment. Woher wusstest du, dass letzte Nacht-"  
  
„Ron."  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ron hat mitbekommen, dass du weg warst."  
  
„Oh…"  
  
„Ja, aber das tut jetzt nichts weiter zu Sache… Du bist also mitten in der Nacht abgehaun. Und weiter?"  
  
Als Harry seine Geschichte beendet hatte, grinste ihn seine Freundin wie verrückt an.  
  
„Das ist ja mal schön! Ich freu mich für dich!", sagte sie, immer noch grinsend. „Und wann hast du vor, es Ron zu erzählen? …… Oh, alles klar. Ich deute deinen Blick so, dass du das nicht sehr bald vorhast. Soll ich vielleicht mit ihm - AAHH!" Harry piekte sie in die Seite. "Das lässt du schön bleiben. Ich überleg mir schon was."  
  
"Schon gut! Äh… Und jetzt seid ihr - also du und Prof.Lupin - also ihr seid jetzt praktisch…"   
  
Harry nickte zögernd. „Ja, doch." Er blickte auf seine Uhr. „A propos…hör mal. Es stört dich doch sicher nicht, wenn ich jetzt mit den Hausaufgaben aufgebe und zu ihm gehe?"  
  
„Hau schon ab.", lachte Hermine.  
  
~  
  
„Hallo, Harry." Lupin schwang schon die Tür auf grinste ihm entgegen, bevor er überhaupt zum Klopfen gekommen war. „Ich hab schon auf dich gewartet.", sagte er, als Harry ins Zimmer zog und die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
  
Harry grinste ebenfalls. „Tut mir leid, ich musste Hermine noch erzählen, wie-" Er stoppte. „Äh… Ich musste mit ihr noch über Hausaufgaben reden." Er fand es besser, Remus vorerst nicht zu erzählen, dass ihr kleines Geheimnis eigentlich gar keins mehr war. Stattdessen schwang er seine Arme um dessen Nacken und zog ihn in einen langen Kuss.   
  
Danach schleckte Harry sich die Lippen ab. „Du ernährst dich wohl nur von Schokolade, was?", grinste er.   
  
„Na klar. Auch was?" Schon kramte er wieder in seinen Taschen, und sofort fiel es Harry wieder ein.   
  
„Äh… Ich muss dir was erzählen, glaub ich."  
  
Lupin schaute ihn fragend an und zog gleich darauf Vollmilchschokolade mit ganzen Mandeln aus seiner Tasche. „Erzähl ruhig.", sagte er, während er die Verpackung abriss.  
  
„Ich glaub Filch hat uns gesehen gestern."  
  
Gerade wollte Remus ihm die Schokolade hinhalten, doch er senkte seine Hand wieder und starrte stattdessen geschockt auf Harry. Einen Moment lange wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Was meinst du damit?"  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat mir gedroht. Er wüsste, was ich letzte Nacht gemacht habe und…na ja. Ich denke, er weiß es."  
  
Remus versuchte, sich wieder zu sammeln und biss von der Süßigkeit ab. „Das wär aber ein großes Problem. Meinst du echt?" Harry nickte, dann fiel ihm noch was ein. „Oh! Ron ist auch aufgefallen, dass er mir dauernd komische Blicke zuwirft. Und - " Er seufzte schwer. „Ehrlich gesagt fühl ich mich schon von ihm verfolgt."  
  
„Ach, das tut doch jeder.", versuchte Lupin ihn zu beruhigen und legte den Arm um ihn. „So, und jetzt setzen wir uns schön hin und trinken eine schöne, heiße Schokolade, was hälst du davon?" Lächelnd nickte Harry.  
  
~  
  
Ron kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum geeilt und ließ seine Schultasche neben Hermine fallen.  
  
„Hey, ist dir klar, dass Harry schon wieder bei Lupin ist?" Er verschränkte die Arme. „Ich hab ihn gerade in seinem Büro verschwinden sehen, als ich von der Bibliothek kam."  
  
Überrascht kuckte Hermine ihn an. „Echt?"  
  
Ron nickte.  
  
„Im Ernst?"  
  
„Ja doch!"  
  
„DU warst in der Bibliothek? Was ist denn passiert? Bist du krank?" Besorgt hielt sie ihm die Hand an die Stirn. Ron rollte genervt die Augen.  
  
„Findest du es denn nicht interessanter, dass Harry sich gerade wieder bei unserem Lehrer befindet? Ich frag mich langsam wirklich, was die immer so oft zu reden haben."  
  
„Ach Ron…", meinte das Mädchen kopfschüttelnd und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Als wenn er nur unser Lehrer wäre. Wir kennen ihn ja mittlerweile doch schon besser. Außerdem - was sollen sie schon groß machen?"  
  
Ron sah nachdenklich aus, stimmte ihr aber dann zu. „Du hast wohl recht."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Heute leider nur ein Kapitel geschafft! *seufz* Ich versuch mich reinzuhängen! ^-^  
  
(@snuggles: *hüstel* Nur nicht von ihm irritieren lassen, gehört alles zum Plan.^^)  
  
-Jibril 


	16. Kapitel 16

Wintermond (Kapitel 16)  
  
~~*~~  
  
„Willst du noch was?", fragte Lupin, während er versuchte, mit einer Hand einen Schokoriegel auszupacken, weil er mit der zweiten nicht rankam, da er seinen Arm um Harry gelegt hatte. Der Junge setzte sich auf dem weichen Sofa zurecht und kuschelte sich an ihn. Er sog den angenehmen, schokoladigen Duft ein. Je näher er bei seinem Remus war, desto mehr schien alles andere unwichtig zu werden. Filch würde schon nicht gleich an der Tür lauschen und dann reinstürmen!   
  
„Vielleicht. Wenn du es schaffen solltest, das aufzubekommen." Schmunzelnd beobachtete er, wie Remus es nun mit den Zähnen versuchte.  
  
„Verdammtes Plastikzeugs", murmelte der Lehrer.   
  
„Darf ich?" Harry versuchte, einen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken und griff nach dem Riegel, was Lupin gerade recht kam. Er bedankte sich mit Küssen, die, als Harry an der Verpackung herumfummelte, von seiner Wange bis zum unteren Ende seines Halses wanderten. Als Harry sie offen hatte, grinste er triumphierend. „So, ich habs." Doch Lupin schien seine Worte nicht zu beachten. Nicht, dass es Harry etwas ausgemacht hätte, dass er fortfuhr… Er lächelte bei dem bloßen Gedanken dran.   
  
„Ähm… ich sagte, ich habs…" Plötzlich spürte er eine Zunge an seinem Ohrläppchen.  
  
„Wolltest du nicht….äh….."  
  
Remus fing an, an seinem Hals zu saugen.  
  
Harry konnte seinen Puls schon in seinem Kopf pochen hören und ein kleiner Laut der Entzückung drang aus seiner Kehle. „Mhh."  
  
„…Du…mhh" Zuerst starrte er auf die Schokolade, dann Remus. Wieder auf die Schokolade. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er reagieren sollte. ‚ …Was soll schon passieren?' Es war ein so schönes Gefühl, dass er am liebsten für immer in diesem Moment hätte bleiben können.  
  
Ganz und gar war die Schokolade und überhaupt alles andere vergessen, als Remus auch seinen zweiten Arm um ihn legte und ihn nach unten drückte.  
  
~  
  
Als Harry endlich Lupins Zimmer verließ, war es schon spät abends. Er wollte zwar eigentlich nicht gehen, aber es würde mit Sicherheit auffallen, würde er nicht in sein Bett kommen… und musste er widerwillig und nach einer langen Verabschiedung gehen.   
  
Eigentlich sollte er um diese Zeit schon lange zurück sein… Er hoffte inständig, McGongall würde nicht auf dem Weg sein.   
  
Und sie war es auch nicht. Harry war erleichtert, als er endlich vor dem wohlbekannten Portrait ankam.  
  
„Passwort?", fragte es.  
  
Harry öffnete den Mund - „Hey, Potter!" Überrascht schaute er zur Seite. Filch, mit seiner Katze im Schlepptau.   
  
„Na, was machen wir denn um die Uhrzeit noch hier?"  
  
„Ich wollte gerade zurückgehen-"  
  
„Du solltest etwas vorsichtiger sein, Freundchen."  
  
Harry hoffte sich zu täuschen, aber eigentlich war das mordlustige Leuchten in den Augen des Hausmeisters ungespielt. ‚Hoffentlich treffen mich jetzt keine Laserstrahlen draus…'   
  
„Hören Sie, ich war noch-" Er hielt inne. Wenn er jetzt Lupin erwähnte, wäre er endgültig dran. „…äh… bei meiner Strafarbeit."  
  
„Soso, isses nicht wahr!", lachte Filch höhnisch. „Ich freue mich auch schon darauf, dich quälen zu dürfen. Warte nur, Potter. Ein falscher Schritt und…" Er fuhr seinen Finger von links nach recht an seinem Hals entlang.  
  
„Hey ihr zwei! Ich hab nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit!", mischte sich plötzlich die fette Dame ein.  
  
„Wir sehen uns." Mit einem Glitzern in den Augen zwinkerte Filch Harry zu.   
  
Harry drehte sich seufzend um. „Rhododendronbrillenputzmittelduft"  
  
Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, schaute er sich erst einmal um. Alles schien zu sein wie immer… Die meisten Gryffindors waren schon im Bett, das Feuer brannte (im Kamin natürlich) und Hermine saß auf Rons Schoß. Als er die beiden sah, schüttelte er den Kopf. Wenn sie ihn nicht bemerkten, konnte er sich ungesehen ins Schlafzimmer stehlen und niemand würde peinliche Fragen stellen…  
  
„Harry!" Was auch immer es sein mochte, das an ihm war, Hermine schien es zu spüren. Sie hüpfte von Rons Schoß und stellte sich vor ihm hin. ‚Zu spät…Gleich wird sie mich fragen, wo ich-'  
  
„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", kam anstatt eines Hallo's.  
  
Harry kuckte sie überrascht an.  
  
„Du siehst ja echt schrecklich aus, hattest du einen Kampf mit Mrs Norris?", fragte Ron.   
  
„Äh…Was meint ihr?" Sahen seine Haare wirklich so schlimm aus? Nervös strich er sie sich zurecht.  
  
„Schon gut… ist mir auch schon mal passiert. Die kann einen echt aufhalten. Aber ich hab gewonnen." Ron nickte verständnisvoll, mit einem erinnernden Lächeln.   
  
„Ich verstehe nicht..!?" Harry war perplex, aber der Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl kam gleich von Hermine, die sich ihre Krawatte zurecht rückte und ihm zuzwinkerte. „Auch du solltest morgen früh genauer hinkucken." Harry verstand sofort. Wenn er nach unten blickte, sah er ziemlich… „mitgenommen" aus. Mit einem Schmunzeln drehte Hermine sich zu Ron, von dem sie nur einen verständnislosen Blick erntete.  
  
Harry schluckte. Seine Wangen wurden rot, wenn er zurückdachte. ‚Peinlich, peinlich, peinlich, peinlich, peinlich!!!' „Ich denke… ich werde jetzt …äh… noch meinen Aufsatz fertig schreiben!"  
  
„Oh Gott!" Ron sprang geschockt auf. „Die Hausaufgaben!" Entsetzt blickte er Harry an. „Ich hab noch gar nix gemacht!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Olá! Leider kommt dieses Kapitel erst spät(im Vergleich zu den anderen). Hoffe der Stress zeigt sich nicht so! T-T  
  
Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich für die vielen Reviews! ^.^  
  
-Jibril 


	17. Kapitel 17

So... Hier kommt ein eher ruhiges Kapitel, um ein bisschen vorzubereiten. Hab schon ein paar gute Ideen für 18, das ich dieses Wochenende hochladen werde.   
  
Tja, dann mach ich mich mal wieder an die Arbeit, damit ihr was Schönes zum lesen habt!^.^  
  
Häff fann!  
  
-Jibril  
  
_-;v/'*'\v;-_  
  
Wintermond (Kapitel 17)  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ron gähnte herzhaft. „Menno. Jetzt sitzen wir schon 3 Stunden dran und sind immer noch nicht viel weiter."  
  
Harry versuchte krampfhaft, seine Augen offen zu halten. „Sag mal - was ist schlimmer? Wenn wir die Hausaufgaben haben und dafür die Stunden verschlafen oder wenn wir keine haben und dafür hellwach sind?"  
  
„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass das letzte schlimmer ist. Schon vergessen? Morgen sollten wir doch Snape was abliefern."  
  
Harry guckte auf die Uhr und streckte sich. „Eher heute. Naja, dann beeilen wir uns mal, was?" Mit neuem Elan setzte richtig hin und schaute ins Buch. „Aaaalso… wie war das noch gleich? Giftige Wurzeln, die Kralle eines Mäusebuss-"   
  
„Warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit bei Prof.Lupin?", fragte Ron wie aus dem Nichts, mit einem nebensächlichen Ton.  
  
„-ards?", beendete Harry überrascht seinen Satz. ‚Was soll das jetzt? Wieso fällt ihm das ausgerechnet jetzt ein?'  
  
„Äh…" Harry überlegte und beobachtete seinen Freund. Ron musste sicher irgendwas ahnen, sonst würde er nicht so fragen. ‚Andererseits…', dachte Harry, als Ron eine Seite aus dem Zaubertränkebuch riss und begann, Himmel-Hölle zu falten… ‚Andererseits… neeeiiiinnn! Bestimmt nicht…'  
  
„Also?", fragte Ron, vertieft in den Versuch, die Ecken genau aufeinander zu bekommen.  
  
‚Vielleicht will er ja nur wissen, ob ich ihm was von meiner Schokolade abgegeben kann…'  
  
„Ja."  
  
„M-hm…Soso", meinte der rohaarige Junge und knickte das Blatt wieder.  
  
Harry konnte nicht sagen, was es war, aber irgendwie bereitete es ihm Unbehagen. Ron war doch sonst viel interessierter bei der Sache. Er beschloss, noch etwas mehr hinzuzufügen, um die Pause zu überbrücken.  
  
„J-ja. Aber ich bin dann später noch von Filch aufgehalten worden."  
  
„Oh?" Ron hörte sich zunehmend desinteressiert an, vielmehr konzentrierte er sich auf seine Faltkünste. Als er fertig war, schaute er Harry genau an.   
  
„Was redest du eigentlich immer so mit ihm?", hakte er nach.  
  
„Ach, du weißt doch-", meinte Harry gelassen. „Der verdächtigt mich doch immer, irgendwas angestellt z-"  
  
„Nicht Filch! Lupin.", unterbrach ihn Ron.  
  
„Oh." Das Unbehagen hatte sich nun völlig breit gemacht. Er zog seine Krawatte zurecht.  
  
„Belangloses Zeugs…" Er räusperte sich. „Ron, wir müssen jetzt wirklich den Aufsatz-"  
  
„Was für belangloses Zeug?" Der rothaarige Junge wollte einfach nicht aufgeben.  
  
~  
  
Auch Remus wollte keinen Schlaf finden. Müde kämpfte er sich durch einen Stapel Essays von Drittklässlern und trank dabei eine Tasse Tee. Wenn er ehrlich war, interessierte ihn eigentlich weniger, was Wichtel in ihrer Freizeit machten, sondern eher, wann er Harry wieder sehen würde. Vielleicht sollte er vorsorgen und in der Nacht noch kurz in Filchs Büro einsteigen… ‚Filch… verdammt. Wenn er uns wirklich gesehen hat?! Nicht auszumalen! Ich sollte das mal überprüfen…' Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee und gab es endgültig auf, die Korrektur noch fertig bekommen zu wollen. Viel lieber dachte er an den Abend zuvor zurück…  
  
~  
  
Harry schluckte. „Wetter, Schule, etc. … Wieso interessiert dich das so?"  
  
Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur so. Schule, sagst du?"  
  
„Ja…" Langsam wollte Harry eigentlich nur noch ins Bett.   
  
„Ich nehme an, da gibt es wirklich gewaltig viel zu erzählen.", sagte Ron, während er mit seinem Himmel-Hölle herumspielte.   
  
„Mh?" Irgendwie kam Harry das mit der Zeit immer komischer vor. „Sag mal… Spielst du damit auf irgendwas an?"  
  
Ron blickte ihn an und sagte vorerst gar nichts. „Nein. Ich weiß doch, dass du noch jede Menge anderer Beschäftigungen hast."  
  
‚Häh?' „Äh… Was meinst du damit?" Jetzt verstand der Junge gar nichts mehr. ‚Andere Beschäftigungen?'  
  
„Ich denke du verstehst mich ganz gut. - Also ich weiß nicht, wies dir geht, aber ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Ich bin total müde, die Hausaufgaben schreib ich dann morgen früh ab."  
  
Harry wollte protestieren, aber Ron war schon fast bei der Treppe.  
  
~  
  
„Soso. Das war ja wieder klar. 15 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!!", hallte es durch das eiskalte Klassenzimmer. Harry kauerte sich auf seinem Stuhl zusammen, jedoch war es weder der peinliche Moment noch die tötenden Blicke der anderen Gryffindors… Ihm war einfach nur kalt. Er war auch viel zu müde, als jetzt noch irgendwas zu sagen oder zu tun.   
  
„Und was ist mit Ihnen, Weasley? Auch keine Hausaufgabe?" Ron hingegen war ziemlich heiß. Er hatte verschlafen und es nicht mehr geschafft, den Aufsatz von Hermine abzuschreiben. Beschämt schaute er auf seinen Tisch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sehr gut. 10 Punkte Abzug." Das Murren um sie herum immer lauter.   
  
Harry brauchte sich gar nicht zu fragen, warum ihm mehr abgezogen wurden als Ron. Müde blickte er zu ihm. Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und meldete sich.   
  
Snape rollte die Augen. „Granger, ich weiß dass Sie den Aufsatz haben, aber ich will ihn jetzt nicht vorgelesen bekommen." Sie senkte ihre Hand enttäuscht wieder. „Keine Sorge, die Punkte hol ich schon wieder rein.", flüsterte sie Harry zu.   
  
‚Perfekt. Somit können Ron und ich uns schön noch mehr zum Affen machen lassen.', dachte er bitter.  
  
Die Stunde zog sich wie ein neuer Kaugummi. Nicht nur, dass Harry schon mit dem Einschlafen kämpfen musste, Snape ließ ihn auch noch einen Trank vorführen, den er natürlich abgrundtief versaute und gleich eine schlechte Note dafür erntete.   
  
Der Gong war wie eine Befreiung für ihn. Sofort stand er auf und packte seine Sachen zusammen.  
  
„Harry, dir ist was runtergefallen.", meinte Hermine plötzlich, ihre Bücher wieder hinlegend. Sie bückte sich und hob einen Schokoriegel auf.   
  
„Oh, danke dir." Harry nickte lächelnd, als Hermine ihn ihm mit einem Zwinkern gab. Grinsend wandte er sich wieder seiner Schultasche zu und bemerkte entsetzt, dass Snape direkt vor seinem Tisch stand und mit einem misstrauischen Blick auf ihn herabsah. Sein Grinsen verschwand sofort.  
  
„Ich hab ein Auge auf Sie, Potter." Dann drehte er sich wieder um.  
  
Harry schaute ihm überrascht nach. ‚Hoffentlich meint er die Hausaufgaben…'  
  
„Komm jetzt Harry, wir kommen sonst zu spät!" Ron stupste ihn in Richtung Tür.  
  
~~*~~ 


	18. Kapitel 18

Auf Wunsch jetzt ein wenig längeres Kapitel... Aber eben nur ganz klein wenig, weil ich es heute noch online stellen wollte. ^.^  
  
Hoffe es gefällt!  
  
-Jibril  
  
_-;v/'*'\v;-_  
  
Wintermond (Kapitel 18)  
  
~~*~~  
  
Beim Mittagessen saßen die drei seit langem wieder zusammen. Harry stocherte schon wieder seit 10min in seinem Essen rum, nachdem er enttäuscht festgestellt hatte, dass Lupin wieder nicht da war. Umso unruhiger war er und dachte nach, wie er sich nach der letzten gleich zu ihm schleichen konnte, ohne Ron zu verärgern und Filch unterzukommen.  
  
„…Wie auch immer: Der Kerngedanke ist eben, dass man Kirschkerne in der Tat so verwenden kann. Ist das nicht faszinierend?" Begeistert strahlte Hermine ihre beiden Freunde an.   
  
„Ja, wirklich unglaublich", gab Ron gelangweilt zurück und machte mit seiner Gabel Löcher in den Zierkürbis auf dem Tisch.  
  
Harry seufzte nur.  
  
„Harry?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.  
  
„Mhm?"  
  
„Wir müssen nachher noch miteinander reden." Sie zwinkerte. „Du weißt schon, unser Projekt." Mit einem vielsagenden Blick griff sie nach ihrem Glas.   
  
„Ich dachte, wir zwei treffen uns gleich nach der Schule vor der Besenkam..aaaAAAAHHHHH!!" Ron fiel fast von der Bank. „Was soll das?", schrie er Hermine an, die ihn unschuldig beobachtete, als er sich das Schienbein rieb.   
  
„Wie auch immer, Harry… Also wie wärs gleich nach der letzten Stunde?", wandte sie sich an Harry.  
  
„Öh…" Er überlegte. ‚Eigentlich… wollte ich ja zu Remus…' Aber bei diesem bettelnden Blick konnte er das nicht sagen. „Ja, gut. Wenns nicht lange dauert…"  
  
~  
  
„Tststs… Das war ja mal wieder eine glorreiche Stunde", meinte Ron kopfschüttelnd, als er und Harry endlich aus Wahrsagen draußen waren. „Von wegen ich werde heute etwas schreckliches erfahren… Pah, beim letzten Mal wars doch auch nicht so. Es wäre höchstens schrecklich, nicht zu wissen, was wir an Halloween morgen alles anstellen."  
  
„Oh, äh…ja.", antwortete Harry abwesend. Er dachte immer nur daran, wie er am schnellsten zu Remus kommen könnte.   
  
„Ach komm… Jetzt hast du schon so viele Todesprophezeiungen bekommen, da werden dich doch diese heute nicht mehr beeindrucken."  
  
„Quatsch…"   
  
„Na siehst du. Ich kann mir auch wenig vorstellen, dass du von einem großen, haarigen Monster gepackt und aufgefressen wirst. Und auch diese letzte Version mit dem Schaufelmörder find ich so was von unrealistisch… Obwohl! Ich hab neulich von einem geträumt, hab ich dir das erzählt? Und Snape hat… hörst du mir zu?" Ron sah seinen Freund vorwurfsvoll von der Seite an.  
  
„Jaja…" Harry nickte nur. „Ich glaub ja auch nicht dran…"  
  
„Dann is ja gut. Oh, was ich fragen wollte… euer Projekt hat doch nichts mit Ballett oder so zu tun, oder?"  
  
Hinter ihnen fing jemand zu lachen an. Sie drehten sich um. Natürlich war es kein geringerer als Draco Malfoy mit seinen beiden Bodyguards im Schlepptau, der dann beim Vorbeigehen Harry zur Seite schubste. „Ich habs ja schon immer gewusst, Potter. Ein rosa Tutu steht dir bestimmt hervorragend!"  
  
Crabbe und Goyle bellten vor Lachen auf und eilten im Laufschritt hinter ihm her.  
  
„Das hättest du wohl gern!" Eigentlich wollte Harry ihnen noch etwas beleidigendes nachschreien, aber er hatte keine Lust.  
  
„Willst du dich nicht wehren?", protestierte Ron.   
  
„Das kriegt er schon noch zurück, keine Sorge. Oh! Kuck mal, da ist Hermine." Sie stand an eine Säule gelehnt und wartete auf die beiden.   
  
„Ihr braucht ja eine Ewigkeit bis hier her." Sie hakte sich bei Ron ein. „Fertig für die nächste Stunde? Ihr habt doch wenigstens den Essay für Verwandlung, oder?"   
  
Harry blickte Ron an. Ron blickte Harry an. Und beide dachten dasselbe: ‚WAS?!?!?'  
  
„Oh… Sagt nicht, ihr seid nicht mehr dazugekommen…" Hermine blickte die beiden vorwurfsvoll an. „Meine Güte… McGonagall wird ausrasten! Das war schon vor 2 Wochen auf. Ich hab ziemlich viel geschrieben."  
  
Während ihrer Worte konnte sie amüsiert beobachten, wie Rons und Harrys Gesichter immer mehr an Farbe verloren.  
  
„Na, aber ihr habt sicher die neuen Zaubersprüche geübt."  
  
Ron war fast der Ohnmacht nahe und auch Harry hatte schon kalten Schweiß auf der Stirn.   
  
„Jungs, was macht ihr überhaupt?" Harrys Mund war zu trocken, um eine Antwort von sich geben zu können.  
  
„Oh Gott! Was machen wir jetzt, Harry?" Der rothaarige Junge stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Harry hustete.   
  
„Leute, mir ist gar nicht gut…" Er ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts. „Ich - äh… mir ist schlecht, sagt ihr das…" Schon hetzte er davon.  
  
„Ja… ich fühl mich auch gar nicht gut…", keuchte Ron gequält und hielt sich den Bauch, während er auch schon ein paar Schritte weg machte.  
  
„Ach was! Du kommst mit! Keine Widerworte!" Mit einer blitzschnellen Reaktion packte sie ihn am Kragen bevor er auch nur mit den Augen blinzeln konnte…  
  
~  
  
‚Uhh… Das war ja klar… Wie konnt ich das nur vergessen?' Harry schlich vorsichtig durch die Gänge und achtete darauf, nicht gesehen zu werden. ‚McGonagall wird sicher gerade fragen, wo ich bin! Harry, du baust gerade eine riieesen Scheiße. Vielleicht sollte ich doch lieber zu Mme Pomfrey gehen, damit ich einen Beweis hab…' Anderseits… jetzt hatte er diesen Weg sowieso schon eingeschlagen!   
  
Er lugte mit dem Kopf um die Ecke. ‚Keiner zu sehen…' Schnell huschte er den Gang entlang bis zur nächsten Biegung, dann den nächsten Gang links, geradeaus, rechts rein und da war auch schon die Tür…  
  
Er klopfte etwas leise und schaute sich um, ob auch wirklich keiner da war. Er klopfte noch mal lauter. ‚Vielleicht hält er ja doch grad Unterricht…' Etwas enttäuscht, aber widerwillig aufzugeben klopfte er noch mal. Er schluckte und hob wieder die Hand, doch da ging die Tür sowieso schon auf…  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, ich - äh…Harry?" Lupin blickte überrascht auf den Wuschelkopf vor der Tür, aber sofort stahl sich ein breites Grinsen auf seine Lippen. „Hast du nicht gerade Unterricht?"  
  
„Psst!" Harry hielt den Zeigefinger an den Mund. „Kann ich zu dir kommen?"  
  
„Klar!" Remus legte die Hand auf Harrys Schulter und zog ihn rein - und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Harry gerade noch erkennen, wie Filch um die Ecke bog…  
  
Remus schloss die Tür. „Hey, alles klar? Du siehst so bleich aus…"  
  
Der Junge sah sich um. „Äh…j-ja… ich denke schon." Der Lehrer lächelte ihn an und beugte sich zu ihm, um ihm dann einen dicken Kuss aufzudrücken, der ihn gleich wieder beruhigte.   
  
„Ich hatte schon Angst, du würdest nicht da sein… Ich sollte mir echt mal deinen Stundenplan anschauen.", meinte Harry, seinen Umhang auf den Stuhl werfend.  
  
„Natürlich, ich-"  
  
Es klopfte laut an Tür. Harry machte geschockt einen kleinen Hüpfer. „Filch!", keuchte er. „Er hat mich vorhin gesehen!" Remus blickte ihn schockiert an und stupste ihn leicht in die Richtung eines Schrankes. „Da rein, da kannst du dich verstecken." Es klopfte erneut.  
  
„Komme schon!" Als Harry verschwunden war, machte er die Tür auf und herein kam ein grimmig schauender Hausmeister.  
  
„Wo ist er???" Seine krächzige Stimme hallte in Büro hinterher.  
  
„Wo ist wer?" Mit einer Unschuldsmine griff Lupin nach der Tasse auf seinem Schreibtisch und nahm einen Schluck daraus.  
  
„Potter natürlich!" Mit irren Augen blickte er sich um.  
  
„Woher soll ich das wissen?" Schulterzuckend stellte der Lehrer die Tasse wieder ab.  
  
„Ich hab doch gesehen, dass er grad hier rein gekommen ist!" Plötzlich heftete sich sein Blick fest. Er hob die Hand und deutete auf etwas neben Remus. „Aha! Sein Umhang! Ich wusste es!" Entsetzt blickte Lupin neben sich.  
  
„Das äh… das kann ich erklären!" ‚Ausrede! Ausrede!' „Ähm….äh…." ‚Lass dir was einfallen!…' „Der… der liegt seit gestern schon hier!" ‚Uuuhhh! Wie einfallsreich!'  
  
Filch rollte genervt die Augen. „Oh, nun kommen Sie, Professor. Wo ist er?"  
  
„Sie haben sich bestimmt getäuscht! Ich hab hier seit Stunden niemanden reingelassen!"  
  
„Ist das so?" Remus nickte heftig. Filch drehte den Kopf. Von draußen kam wie der Blitz Mrs Norris gerannt und miaute wild herum. „Na mein Kätzchen? Hast du böse Schüler gefunden?" Als Antwort kam ein Maunzen.   
  
„Ich komme wieder!" Beim Umdrehen sah sich der Hausmeister noch einmal skeptisch um. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die Schüssel voller Schokolade auf dem Schreibtisch erblickte. Drohend warf er noch einen Blick auf Lupin, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
  
„Das war nicht gut, oder?", fragte Harry, als er neben seinem Freund stand. Der schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Tut mir leid wegen dem Umhang…" Entschuldigend schlang er seine Arme um dessen Oberkörper. Remus legte auch seine Arme um ihn.  
  
„Schon gut. Ich lass mir was einfallen." Er hob Harrys Kinn und küsste ihn lange auf die Lippen. „So - hast du jetzt Lust auf Schokolade?"  
  
~~*~~ 


	19. Kapitel 19

Endlich wieder ein Kapitel! Hab die Woche woanders weitergeschrieben, aber mittlerweile hab ich schon wieder so viele Ideen für diese Story hier, dass ich mich dieses Wochenende wieder voller Tatendrang dranmachen werde. ^-^  
  
Die Handlung beginnt, sich noch etwas zu verdichten... Ich hoffe ihr kennt euch noch aus. (Ich muss selbst schon aufpassen. ^^;;;)  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
-Jibril  
  
_-;v/'*'\v;-_  
  
Wintermond (Kapitel 19)  
  
~~*~~  
  
„Mmmhhh! Lecker!" Harry schleckte sich genüsslich die Lippen ab.   
  
„Ist eben immer gut, wenn man Schoko geklaut hat.", meinte Remus grinsend.  
  
Harry lachte auf. „Ich meinte eher deine Lippen! Aber… du hast wohl schon wieder?"  
  
„Oh…ja! Ich hab heute Nacht einen kleinen Spaziergang unternommen, da bin ich *zuuufällig* wieder bei Filch vorbeikomm…mmmmhhhhh" Weiter kam er nicht, weil Harry sich auf ihn stürzte und ihn stürmisch küsste.  
  
~  
  
„Verdammt, was macht der Kerl gerade?" Genervt schaute Hermine sich um, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Man würde meinen, er sollte nach seinem „Ü-bel-keits-an-fal"l wieder auftauchen."  
  
„Affffffff ifff dopppffff-" In hellen Farben regnete es auf das Mädchen ein. Neville und Seamus, die neben ihr saßen, schmissen sich in entgegen gesetzte Richtung aus der Schusslinie. „RON!" Wütend sprang sie auf und fuchtelte wild herum, um die Bröckelchen wieder loszuwerden.   
  
„Man sollte echt einen Regenschirm mitnehmen, wenn man sich beim Essen zu dir setzt!" Neville nicht verängstigt, den Kopf noch immer unter dem Tisch.  
  
Ron schluckte den größten Rest hinunter. „Sorry… Ich wollte nur sagen, er wird wahrscheinlich noch bei Mme Pomfrey sein."  
  
„Ja", murmelte Hermine leise und ahnend, wo er vielleicht war. „Wenn er da überhaupt war."  
  
„Wie bitte?" Ron nahm sich noch etwas Fleisch. „Ich hab dich nicht verstanden. Was war das?"  
  
„Ääähhhh…." Hermine starrte den rothaarigen Jungen geschockt an. ‚Hab ich das etwa wirklich grad gesagt und nicht gedacht?' „Ich sagte…äh…dass…!" Sie nahm ein Kürbisbrötchen. „Dass diese Dinger echt lecker aussehen!" Mit einem genussvollen Gesichtsausdruck biss sie ein großes Stück davon ab. „Mmmhhh!"  
  
„Oh!" Ron blickte sie kurz skeptisch an, legte aber seine Aufmerksamkeit gleich wieder aufs Essen. „Ja, die sind wirklich gut!"  
  
Nach dem Essen gingen sie gemeinsam zum Gryffindortower zurück, in der Hoffnung(oder vielleicht auch eher nicht), Harry dort vorzufinden. Er war aber weder im Gemeinschaftsraum, noch im Schlafzimmer.  
  
„Wenigstens sind wir allein. Aber, äh…Er versteckt sich doch nicht vor uns?!", fragte Ron nach einer Weile, als er und Hermine es sich auf einem großen Sessel gemütlich gemacht hatten.   
  
„Nein…" Eine überzeugende Erklärung fiel ihr aber auch nicht ein. Oder sollte sie doch lieber die Wahrheit sagen? Harry konnte ja fast nirgendwo anders als bei Lupin sein. Aber wie würde er es aufnehmen?  
  
„Äh… Ron?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Du sag mal…Erinnerst du dich noch, als ich mit dir über Harrys Verhalten in letzter geredet hab?"   
  
„Ja klar. Er ist ständig weg und verhält sich komisch… Er schleicht nachts aus dem Bett…"  
  
Hermine nickte. „Genau. Was, wenn ich dir sage, dass er…nun, äh…eine Liebschaft hat, zu der er ständig geht?"  
  
Ron starrte sie verblüfft an. „Harry? Eine Freundin? Pfffffffftttttt!" Er fing an zu lachen. „Das…..das glaub ich nicht!" Er wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. „Nein, der doch nicht. Außerdem…würde er sonst soviel Zeit bei Prof.Lupin verbringen, wenn er eine Freundin hätte? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen! Hermine, selbst du irrst dich manchmal. Ist doch nicht schlimm!"  
  
Hermine wurde bei diesen Worten immer unwohler. Sollte sie? Sollte sie nicht?  
  
~  
  
„Ich könnte hier noch stundenlang liegen…" Harry lächelte und kuschelte sich genussvoll an Remus. Sein Kopf ruhte auf dessen Brust.  
  
„Das freut mich." Der Mann hatte seinen Arm fest um ihn gelegt und strich mit der freien Hand über Harrys Gesicht. „Aber du weißt, dass du morgen früh Schule hast? Ich will nicht Schuld sein, wenn Snape dir wegen Einschlafens im Unterricht wieder Punkte abzieht."  
  
„Hm?" Harry blickte auf seine Uhr… und erschrak, als er erkannte, dass sich der Zeiger schon gefährlich auf die 12 zubewegte. „Ohje. Ron und Hermine werden echt sauer sein." Remus küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Andererseits…du kannst natürlich noch ein paar Stunden bleiben."  
  
„Soll das ein Angebot sein?" Harry grinste. Er hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, die Nacht bei seinem Geliebten zu verbringen.  
  
„Naja, weißt du…" Der Lehrer legte seinen Arm um ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Es ist wirklich gefährlich, wenn du jetzt gehst. Was, wenn du Filch in die Arme läufst?"  
  
Der junge Gryffindor lachte auf. „Das mach ich nicht. Du weißt doch, dass ich nur Augen für dich hab. - Hey! Ah!" Er schreckte auf, als Lupin ihn in die Seite knuffte.  
  
„So wörtlich hab ich das gar nicht gemeint. Uuhhh…" Er erschauderte bei dem Gedanken an die sich bietende Szene.  
  
„Traust du mir etwa so was zu?" Harry zog einen Schmollmund.  
  
„Du hast damit angefangen." Remus beugte sich vor, um diesem süßen Mund einen Kuss aufzudrücken, doch der Junge ging zurück. „Hey, jetzt nicht vom Thema ablenken."  
  
„Welches Thema?", fragte Lupin nebensächlich.   
  
„Ich hab gesagt, nicht ablenken!"  
  
„Ich lenke doch nicht ab…" Er war immer noch mit dem Versuch beschäftigt, Harry den Kuss zu geben.   
  
„Eine Frage…", meinte Harry, sich immer noch dagegen wehrend. „Bist du kitzlig?"   
  
„Wieso?" Ein leichter Anflug von Panik schwang in der Frage mit, der sich vergrößerte, als Harrys Grinsen immer breiter wurde.  
  
~  
  
„Ich kanns immer noch nicht glauben.", meinte Ron plötzlich. „Ich meine… Harry… und ich hab so lange nichts gemerkt." Er drückte Hermine fester an sich.  
  
„Ich konnte es zuerst auch fast nicht glauben. Aber... wir müssen das akzeptieren. Er ist schließlich unser bester Freund." Sie seufzte gekünstelt.  
  
„Meinst du wir haben was falsch gemacht? Sind wir daran schuld?", fragte Ron unsicher, doch das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hat doch keiner ahnen können."  
  
„Doch, vielleicht schon… Wenn wir besser auf ihn aufgepasst hätten." Traurig blickte er in die Glut im Kamin. „Ich bin echt ein mieser Freund. Wie konnte ich das nur zulassen? Ich hätte ihm ein Date besorgen sollen… oder öfters mit ihm Bier trinken gehen."  
  
„Hey, so schlimm es doch wirklich nicht!", protestierte Hermine grinsend. „Irgendwie ist es doch sogar ganz lustig."  
  
„Lustig? Du nennst das lustig? Das find ich ganz und gar nicht lustig. Mein bester ist… na ja… und ich hab nix gemerkt und er… Oh Gott!… Wie soll ich bloß damit fertig werden?" Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf."   
  
Hermine gab ihm einen Kuss. „Indem du ihm ein guter Freund bist und zu ihm hältst, egal was kommt. Ich hab mich schließlich auch damit abgefunden."  
  
„Du bist auch ein Mädchen! Du kannst nicht verstehen, wie sehr Jungs so was abschreckt."  
  
„Ich kann es mir vorstellen." Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.   
  
Ron machte eine kurze Pause, den Kopf wieder ungläubig schüttelnd. „Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, er hätte seine feminine Seite schon vor einiger Zeit verloren…"  
  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Feminine Seite. So kann man das auch sagen." Sie grinste kurz. ‚Wenn der wüsste, WIE feminin…Aber halt… Harry wird mich umbringen, wenn er erfährt, dass ich Ron das erzählt hab…' „Ron? Ich möchte dich aber um eins bitten: Tu erstmal so, als ob du nichts davon wüsstest, ja? Verhalt dich ganz normal."  
  
„Wie soll ich das anstellen? Aber gut, ich versuchs. Deinetwegen."   
  
~~*~~ 


	20. Kapitel 20

Hallihallo!  
  
Ich wünsche euch allen schonmal einen schönen Valentinstag! Seid lieb zueinander und lest schön Fanfictions! ^-^  
  
-Jibril  
  
~~*~~  
  
Es war nur ein kleiner Fehler. Aber die kleinsten, übersehbaren Dinge waren oft die fatalsten. Eigentlich hätte Harry drandenken müssen, doch ein sein Übermut ließ ihn völlig außer Acht lassen, dass er eigentlich von ihnen derjenige war, der am kitzeligsten ist. Aber hinterher ist man ja immer schlauer. Am Anfang hatte er ja die Oberhand, aber Remus konterte so geschickt, dass er bald erschöpft und sich windend auf Remus' Bett lag und ihm vor Lachen der Bauch schon weh tat. Selbst als Remus aus Mitleid stoppte, konnte er nicht mit dem Lachen aufhören.  
  
„Heiße Schokolade?" Lupin beugte sich über den erschöpften Jungen und hielt ihm eine Tasse hin. Harry nickte, doch seine Hand wollte einfach nicht mehr nach der Tasse greifen. Stattdessen breitete er die Arme flach aus, als Einladung für Remus. Dieser stellte die Tasse auf das Nachtkästchen und folgte ihr.  
  
~  
  
„Hermine, jetzt komm schon!" Ron versuchte mit aller Gewalt, sie aufs Sofa zu zerren. „Bleib hier!"   
  
„Nein! Der kann was erleben!" Sie versuchte verzweifelt, Ron abzuschütteln.  
  
„Lass das! Der kommt mit Sicherheit heute nich mehr."  
  
„Deshalb will ich ihn ja suchen!"   
  
„Weißt… du… was?" Der rothaarige Junge bekam vor Anstrengung schon fast keine Luft mehr.   
  
Hermine hielt kurz inne. „Was?"  
  
„Anstatt dir Sorgen um Harry zu machen, solltest du dich lieber auf andere Sachen konzentrieren."  
  
Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. „Und die wären?" Ron breitete die Arme aus und lächelte sie breit an.  
  
~  
  
Schlaftrunken schwankte Harry durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und anschließend die Treppe hinauf. Plötzlich saß er auf seinem Bett. Überhaupt hatte er, seit er neben Lupin aufgewacht war, richtige Gedächtnislücken. Er wusste, er hätte viel früher gehen sollen. Nicht auszumalen, was passiert wäre, wäre er am Morgen erst aufgewacht. Und trotzdem war er glücklich. So glücklich, dass er die Augen zumachte und sich lächelnd zurückfallen ließ.  
  
Er hatte danach einen wundervollen Traum. Remus kam drin vor, außerdem noch jede menge Schokolade… Er lächelte sogar im Schlaf.   
  
Doch das Lächeln verging ihm, als er sich ganz plötzlich in Snape's Büro wiederfand und anscheinend irgendeine Strafarbeit machte. Stundenlang war er mit Schreiben beschäftigt, während Snape ihn andauernd beleidigte und niedermachte. Schließlich war es wohl schon so spät, dass er am Einnicken war, was Snape gar nicht gefiel. Er verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. „Aufwachen!" Und dann noch eine auf die andere Seite. „Nun wach schon auf, Harry!!!" Seltsamerweise glich Snape's Stimme immer mehr der von Ron. „Hey, du fauler Sack! Wach auf oder es gibt Saures!" Durch Ron's Schreien war Harry nun endgültig aus seinem Traum heraus. Er machte die Augen auf.  
  
„Na endlich… Ich dachte schon du wärst tot oder so."  
  
Harry gähnte herzhaft. „Du siehst irgendwie anders aus…" Er deutete auf dessen Kopf, aus dem statt Haaren lilafarbene Federn sprossen, die von flauschig und glitzernd bis hin zu glatt und funkensprühend alles dabei.  
  
„Seamus hat einen neuen Zauberspruch probiert. Es wundert mich sowieso, dass du nicht durch die Schreie aufgewacht bist." Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich, dass Mme Pomfrey mal wieder weiterhelfen kann. Seamus hat nämlich keinen Gegenzauber. …Wie immer. Pass am besten auf."  
  
Harry nickte und hievte sich auf. „Sind alle schon beim Frühstück?"  
  
Ron nickte. „Entweder das, oder… na du kennst ja die Halloween-Spielchen."  
  
Harry warf ihm einen verständnisvollen Blick zu. „Hoffentlich kommen wir dieses Jahr wenigstens aus beim…" Er beugte sich näher zu Ron. „Beim Guten-Morgen-Tango."  
  
Die Augen des rohaarigen Jungen weiteten sich verstehend und er nickte heftig. „Hoffentlich. Wenn du noch etwas länger brauchst, können wir auch die Frühstücksflockenparade verpassen."  
  
~  
  
Ron holte tief Luft und nickte Harry startbereit zu. In der großen Halle war wohl die Hölle los, jedenfalls hörte man seltsame Geräusche und Schreie. Die beiden bogen um die Ecke und traten ein… knapp verfehlt von einem fliegenden Kürbis, der wütend um sich biss und ein Hackmesser in sich steckend hatte.  
  
„Ich liebe es." Harry seufzte lächelnd. Er stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, Dudley mal so richtig einen Schreck einjagen zu können. Vielleicht sollte er so einen Kürbis einstecken…  
  
„Jungs!" Hermine winkte ihnen zu. Von der Weite sah sie noch normal aus, ganz im Gegensatz zu den anderen am Tisch; und wenn man mal von den Amokkürbissen absah, flog dasselbe Zeug wie immer durch die Luft: Essensreste, Eulen, Geister und ein winkender…Kaugummi? Viel zu schnell war er weg, als dass Harry ihn genau erkannt hätte.  
  
Neben Hermine sitzend blickte er müde um sich. Der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste saß wieder nicht beim Frühstück. Nicht, dass es wider Erwarten gewesen wäre…   
  
„Hermine… wieso nur?" Ron verzog geekelt das Gesicht. „Warum nicht niedliche Häschen?"  
  
Hermine hatte auf ihrer Uniform lauter unechte Spinnen geklebt, die allerdings mit einem Zauber versehen quicklebendig und saftig aussahen. Sie schienen sogar ihre Füßchen zu bewegen.  
  
„Ich wusste, du würdest begeistert sein.", antworte sie mit einem Grinsen.  
  
Schaudernd versteckte sich der rothaarige Junge hinter Harry. „Igitt… Harry, wollen wir vielleicht wieder gehen?" Er wollte ihn am Arm packen, zog seine Hand aber gleich wieder zurück. „Oder warte… Lass uns einfach hier bleiben."  
  
„Ist was?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Ähm… nein!" Ron warf ihm ein Lächeln zu und wandte sich dann gleich an das beste des Morgens… sein Frühstück.  
  
~  
  
„Professor Lupin sieht aber müde aus!", flüsterte Ron Harry zu, der gerade wieder am Einnicken war.   
  
„W-was?" Verwirrt sah er ihn an.  
  
„Ich sagte, Professor Lupin sieht müde aus! Was er wohl wieder gemacht hat?"   
  
Harry konnte nicht sagen, was es war, aber der Ton in Rons Stimme war irgendwie seltsam. „Korrigiert vielleicht."  
  
„Er sieht dich ziemlich oft an."  
  
Harry riss schlagartig die Augen auf und blickte zu Ron, ohne seinen Kopf zu drehen. „Achja?" Sein Puls wurde schneller.  
  
Ron nickte. „Sag mal, was haben du und-"  
  
„Weasley."  
  
Ron riss den Kopf herum. Lupin stand vor ihm.   
  
„Er hat dich schon ein paar Mal angesprochen!", flüsterte Neville ihm zu.  
  
„Ich möchte von dir wissen, warum Vampire von sowohl am Tag als auch in der Nacht blühenden Pflanzen Allergien bekommen können, wenn sie vorher noch nicht getrunken haben."  
  
Ron guckte ihn verständnislos an. Sein Blick sagte nur eines: ‚Wir sind bei Vampiren?'  
  
„Ok, gut, dann machen wir das anders… Schlagt mal alle euer Buch auf und schreibt das wichtigste über Vampirallergien heraus, ja?"  
  
Die Klasse tat, wie ihr gesagt wurde. Remus lächelte Harry kurz an und ging dann wieder zu seinem Pult. Gelegentlich schaute er nach, was die Schüler so kritzelten und gab Tipps, wie sie es besser machen könnten.  
  
„…Das geht so nicht, Neville." Lupin schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf dessen Blatt. „Das steht da gar nicht drin. Im Text kommt nicht einmal das Wort ‚Türknopf' vor." „Oh….OH!" Neville nickte nervös und strich die letzten 10 Zeilen wieder durch.  
  
Lupin ging einen Schritt weiter und lugte auf Rons Blatt, das vollkommen leer war. „Ron, etwas mehr kann man da schon finden." Ron nickte.  
  
Gleich darauf beugte sich Remus sehr nahe über Harrys Schulter und tat so, als ob er auch sein Geschriebenes inspizieren würde. Ein angenehmes Gefühl jagte dem Jungen den Rücken entlang, als er den warmen Atem auf seinem Hals fühlte.   
  
„Oh.", meinte er nur, nach Harrys Hand greifend, um die Feder zu nehmen. „So stimmts. Kuck mal." Was er schrieb, beachtete Harry gar nicht. Er sah nur fasziniert auf die Bewegungen seiner Hand. Als er fertig war, gab er Harry die Feder wieder in die Hand, sanft über seine Haut streichend. Er lächelte Harry kurz zu und ging nach einem Zwinkern weiter.  
  
Harry blickte lächelnd seine Hand an und bemerkte erst jetzt den kleinen Zettel, der sich darin befand.  
  
~~*~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
visit our site! http://www.geocities.com/lumiere412/index.html  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	21. Kapitel 21

Update! ^-^  
  
Fasching und Halloween ist zwar nicht dasselbe, aber ich denke, es passt trotzdem in die Zeit rein.   
  
Hoffe es gefällt!  
  
-Jibril  
  
~~*~~  
  
Breit grinsend schaute er auf den Zettel.  
  
„Hey, was ist das?" Ron griff danach, doch Harry reagierte blitzschnell, machte eine Faust und riss die Hand nach hinten.   
  
„Nichts."  
  
Ungläubig zwickte Ron die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, Harry nicht aus den Augen lassend. „So."  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nickte. „Ehrlich."  
  
„Glaub ich nicht!" Der rothaarige Junge langte an ihm vorbei, auf den Zettel in dessen Hand fixiert. Harry fuchtelte herum und versuchte, ihm abzuschütteln, doch Ron packte ihn per Zufall am Unterarm und zog ihn zu sich. „Nein!"  
  
„Hey! Haaaaallo!" Der Professor winkte vor Rons Gesicht herum. „Also morgen wünsche ich mir etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit von Ihnen, Mr.Weasley. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
Ron nickte, leicht errötend.  
  
„Also, ……" Lupin räusperte sich. „Hörst du mir zu?" Ron nickte wieder. „Gut. Also noch mal. Das ist deine letzte Chance. …… Was haben Vampire mit Wackelamphiherakieulen gemeinsam?"  
  
„…äh…."  
  
Neben ihm flogen schon Arme in die Höhe, am weitesten oben war wie immer der von Hermine.  
  
„Also gut… Bis Montag will ich einen Aufsatz von dir darüber haben, junger Mann."  
  
Ron nickte.  
  
~  
  
„Sowas Mieses." Ron kickte eine imaginäre Dose weg, als sie aus dem Klassenzimmer draußen waren.  
  
„Tja, würdest du besser lernen…" Heroisch warf Hermine ihre Haare nach hinten und hakte sich bei seinem Arm unter. „Am besten du fängst gleich an, heute Abend wirst du sicher keine Zeit haben."  
  
„Ach was… ich fang erst morgen an. Wer macht denn an Halloween schon Hausaufgaben? …..Was…? - Hey, Harry!.......Harry!"  
  
Harry, der so mit lesen beschäftigt war, dass er fast gegen eine Säule gelaufen wäre, schreckte auf, als Ron vor lauter Fuchteln ihm fast ein Auge ausstach.   
  
„Was liest du denn? Ist das der Zettel von vorhin?" Er griff schon wieder danach, doch auch diesmal zog Harry ihn rechtzeitig weg.  
  
„Nee, is was anderes." Er konnte spüren, wie ihm furchtbar heiß und seine Wangen rot wurden, also drehte er den Kopf zur Seite.  
  
„Is was?" Ron warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. Sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."  
  
„Mensch, Harry! Langsam weiß ich echt nicht mehr, was ich mit dir anfangen soll." Der rothaarige Junge zog einen Schmollmund und sah ihn vorwürfig an. „Was soll auch uns werden? Nie kümmerst du dich um mich!" Er blieb stehen, um eine verzweifelte Pose zu machen, doch Hermine knuffte ihn gewaltsam in die Rippen und blickte ihn böse an.   
  
Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. ‚Wasn mit dem los? Hat wohl zuviel Schoko-Marmeladen-Drops gegessen heute morgen.'  
  
„Ihr schon wieder!" Das Trio drehte sich geschockt um, als eine rauchige Stimme aus einem dunklen Eck geschallt kam. „Was macht ihr hier?" Filch trat aus dem Schatten heraus, mit einem Wischmopp in der Hand.  
  
„Zur Schule gehen…", meinte Harry, die Augen rollend.  
  
„Quatsch! Ich meine speziell in diesem Gang. Ihr solltet schon im Unterricht sein! Kuck dir diese Schweinerei an!" Er deutete auf den Boden.  
  
‚Ohje…' Wie ein Blitz durchzuckte es sie. Der Boden war nass, und ihre Schuhe schmutzig.  
  
Der Hausmeister sah aus, als wollte er jeden Moment auf sie losgehen.  
  
„Das ist die letzte Warnung, Potter! Bald bist du dran." Mit einem unheilsschwangeren Blick drehte er sich um und ging wieder seiner Wege, andere Schüler quälen.  
  
„Wisst ihr was? Geht ihr zwei schon mal vor, ich… komm dann gleich."  
  
„Was…?" Ron wollte schon wieder protestieren, doch Hermine hielt ihn von seinem Vorhaben ab. „Lass ihn.", zischte sie ihm ins Ohr.  
  
„Hast du gesehen? Der Zettel? Und wie rot er geworden ist?", fragte Ron nach einer Weile, in der er und Hermine schweigend zusammen gegangen waren. Das Mädchen blickte auf. ‚Ron wird doch nicht…?'  
  
„Oh, er ist rot geworden?", fragte sie mit einem überflüssigen Ton. „Warum das?"  
  
„Ach komm. Ich weiß ja jetzt, was los ist. Ich weiß auch, von wem der Zettel ist. Und jetzt tu nicht so, als müsstest du irgendwas verbergen."  
  
Hermine kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.  
  
~  
  
Nachdenklich wandelte Harry durch die Gänge. ‚Was könnte ich Mme Pomfrey wohl sagen? Schlecht? Kopfweh… hmm…' Er konnte sich ja noch schnell aus dem Fenster stürzen! ‚Nee… zu hoch hier. … Ich habs! Ich suche einfach noch schnell Filch und bringe ihn in Rage und dann wird er mich-' Er war in jemanden reingerannt, den er übersehen haben musste. Er murmelte eine kurze Entschuldigung. ‚Bitte nicht Filch…' Nach einem kleinen Zögern, blickte er dann doch auf.  
  
„Harry?"  
  
Auf seine Lippen stahl sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln und anstatt eines harten Schlages von Filch legten sich sanfte Hände auf seine Schultern. „Hast du jetzt nicht Unterricht?" Verwundert blickte Lupin ihn an. „Ich hab gesagt, ich komm nach.", meinte er etwas verlegen, während er sich umschaute. Als keiner zu sehen war, schlang er seine Arme um den Lehrer, der die Umarmung sofort erwiderte und ihn an sich knuddelte.  
  
~  
  
Hermine knuffte Ron leicht in die Seite. „Da ist er."  
  
Harry kam geradewegs auf sie zu, ein wenig abwesend dreinschauend. Nur knapp konnte er der fliegenden Quarktasche entgehen, die Malfoy mit einem gekonnten Wurf bis hin zum Gryffindortisch geschmissen hatte, wo sie dann mit einem lauten Platscher auf einem Jungen landete. Draco lachte sich zwar, wie die meisten, kaputt, bedauerte es jedoch sichtlich, Harry nicht getroffen zu haben.  
  
„Wo warst du?" Hermine ließ sich nicht zurückhalten. Harry blickte sie überrascht an.   
  
„Wir hatten eigentlich Kräuterkunde zusammen, erinnerst du dich?" Der schwarzhaarige Junge warf einen Blick zu Ron, der …genauso überrascht schaute!  
  
„Ich…äh… Mir war echt nicht gut. Ich glaub ich bin krank." Mit einem gespielten Seufzer ließ er sich schließlich auf die Bank fallen und starrte auf seinen Teller. „Was ist das denn?"  
  
Etwas, das wie Plastelin aussah und in einem Wirrwarr von 32 Farbspektren unterschiedlich leuchtete, war darauf platziert.  
  
„Öhm…mhmm… *schluck*… Das ist Blaubeerenpeperonihawaiispagettiauflauf. Da hattest du wirklich noch Glück…" Ron deutete auf Neville's Teller, wo sich etwas befand, das sehr… lange vergessen geglaubt aussah. Er beugte sich näher zu Harry. „Wahrscheinlich ist das noch vom letzten Halloween. Vielleicht hat Dobby es in irgendeiner Ecke gefunden." Harry musste unweigerlich lachen.  
  
„Harryyyy…" Hermine säbelte auf ihrem Fleisch herum. „Weißt du noch? Ich hab dich gefragt, wo du warst."  
  
Ron beugte sich wieder zu ihm. „Sie ist etwas sauer, weil ihr doch eigentlich vor längerer Zeit verabredet ward und - Hey!" Ein Tritt gegen sein wehes Schienbein ließ ihn stoppen.  
  
„Das war gestern! Und Harry, du solltest dich etwas zusammenreißen, wenn du mich fragst, es ist nämlich so, dass-"  
  
„Hermineee… sei doch nicht so grob zu ihm."  
  
Vom weiteren Gespräch bekam der schwarzhaarige Junge nicht viel mit. Im Gedanken vertieft stocherte er in seinem Was-auch-immer herum und überlegte, ob er es wirklich in den Mund nehmen sollte. ‚Irgendwas ist hier gewaltig verdreht. Ron verteidigt mich? Hermine ist gegen mich?'  
  
Nur ein Blick nach vorne ließ ihn etwas Hoffnung schöpfen, da Prof.Lupin zur Abwechslung mal wieder mit den anderen aß. Als hätte er seinen Blick gespürt, schaute er instinktiv in seine Richtung und lächelte.  
  
„Hallo?" Eine Hand näherte sich plötzlich seinem Gesicht und streckte den Zeigefinger aus. „….Harry, du…" Langsam kam er wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Ron deutete auf seinen Mund. „…sabberst."  
  
Überrascht starrte er ihn an. „Was?"  
  
„Du sabberst."  
  
Hektisch wischte er sich seinem Mund ab und wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Ding auf seinem Teller zu.   
  
„Du sahst grad ziemlich verträumt aus, woran hast du gedacht?", hakte der rothaarige Junge nach.  
  
„Essen."  
  
„Ach wirklich? Es sah fast so aus, al-" Ein weiter Tritt traf sein Bein. „Aaaaahhh!"  
  
„Ich war noch nicht fertig. Wo war ich? Achja. Deine Argumentation ist wirklich lächerlich, Ron. …….bla……blaaaa…….blaaaaa……"  
  
~~*~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
visit our site! http://www.geocities.com/lumiere412/index.html  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	22. Kapitel 22

Schnell genug? ^.^ Dafür leider ein paar Absätze kürzer...  
  
Häff fun!  
  
-Jibril  
  
~~*~~  
  
„Ich kanns kaum noch erwarten." Ungeduldig wuselte Hermine hin- und her, sehr zum Ungunsten Rons, dessen Gesicht sich von Ekel bis Superekel verzog.   
  
„Spinn ich, oder sind die Spinnen im Laufe des Tages größer geworden?", fragte er das Mädchen, weiter weg rutschend.   
  
Hermine blickte an sich hinunter. „Nein. Ich hab die doch mit einem Zauber belegt. Es dürften auch mehr geworden sein, willst du mal nachzählen?" Sie rutschte zu ihm hin.  
  
„Nein!" Rons quietschende Stimme erregte Aufmerksamkeit im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum. Er sprang auf und räusperte sich. „Muss wirklich nicht sein."  
  
Als Harry endlich vom Schlafraum wiederkam, sahen ihn beide überrascht an.  
  
„Öh… Und was soll daran gruselig sein?", fragte Ron, auf sein Outfit deutend. Harry sah eigentlich aus wie immer, nur etwas herausgeputzt. „Oder findest du Gentlemen gruselig?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso sollte ich mich verkleiden?"  
  
Verdutzt blickten ihn seine Freunde an. „Na die Party! Los komm, beeil dich! Zieh was gescheites an."  
  
„Ich komm nicht mit."  
  
„WAS?" Die beiden Stimmen hörten sich wie eine an.  
  
Ron warf seiner Freundin einen verwunderten Blick zu. „Und wo willst du" Er betrachtete ihn genau von oben bis unten. „SO hin?"  
  
Hermine kaute nervös auf ihren Lippen herum, während sich Harrys Wangen von rosa bis weinrot färbten. „Ähm..naja.."  
  
Plötzlich aber schien Ron ein Licht aufzugehen. „Achsooooo! Ich verstehe!" Harrys Augen weiteten sich im Schock. ‚Er weiß es????? Wie? Warum?'  
  
„Schon gut, Junge. Du brauchst uns keine Erklärungen abzuliefern. Geh deiner Wege." Der schwarzhaarige Junge suchte voller Entsetzen eine Antwort in Hermines Augen, doch darin fand er auch nur ein Meer aus Unverständnis.  
  
„Äh, Ron, was…."  
  
„Na los. Geh schon. Viel Spaß."  
  
„Ron, du machst mir Angst…" Harry schluckte und ging einen Schritt zurück, doch Ron grinste nur dümmlich. „Jetzt mach schon. Er wartet sicher schon."  
  
‚So. Stopp. Jetzt isses endgültig aus.' Panik machte sich in Harry breit. Hatte Hermine es ihm etwa erzählt? Und war er der einzige, oder wusste es bereits die ganze Schule? Vielleicht hatte auch Filch seine Hand im Spiel…?! Seine roten Wangen wurden nunmehr kreidebleich.  
  
„R-Ron…" Der Angesprochene verdrehte die Augen und ging auf ihn zu. Er legte seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern und drehte ihn in Richtung Ausgang. „Geh schon. Hopp." Er klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
  
Nach ein paar weiteren zögernden Blicken und grenzenloser Panik beim Anblick des süßlich grinsenden Rons machte er doch ein paar Schritte vorwärts und ging dann schließlich mit schnellen Schritten schließlich hinaus.  
  
Ron ließ sich neben seiner Freundin wieder auf die Couch fallen. „Das war doch jetzt sehr nett von mir, oder?"  
  
„Jaja…" Das Mädchen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte auf den Boden.   
  
„Der verpasst heute Abend echt was.", meinte Ron, von sich selbst überzeugt.  
  
„M-hm." Mit einem bösen Blick hatte sie immer noch einen Punkt auf dem Teppich fixiert.  
  
„Was ist los? Worüber ärgerst du dich?"  
  
„Das war Lipgloss auf seinem Mund, oder?"  
  
Ron grinste. „Ja, denke schon."  
  
Stille.  
  
Hermine blickte ihren Freund an. „Meiner hat die gleiche Farbe."  
  
~  
  
Harry blieb abrupt stehen. Filch, gerade noch in Abwehrstellung gewesen, stellte sich gerade hin und verdrehte die Augen. „Nicht du schon wieder… Musst du mir denn immer aufkreuzen?"  
  
„Ich geh hier schließlich zur Schule…"  
  
„Oho! Frech werden wir auch noch! Noch so was und ich werde Prof.McGonagall benachrichtigen."  
  
„Aber ich hab doch nichts gemacht!"  
  
„Oooh doch!" Drohend hob der Hausmeister seine schmierige Laterne, begleitet von einem zustimmenden Miauen von Mrs Norris. „Aber nicht heute! Nicht mit mir! Dieses Mal wirst du mir mein Halloween nicht mehr versauen!"  
  
‚Versauen? Der verliert auch langsam seinen Verstand.' Er schluckte sich seinen Kommentar dazu hinunter.  
  
„Ja, Potter… 12 Mal genügen! 13 ist deine Unglückszahl! Du wirst mir mein Halloween kein 13.Mal versauen!"  
  
Mit einem irren Blick ging er an dem Schüler vorbei.  
  
Als er weg war, drehte Harry sich um. „Aber ich bin doch erst seit 6 Jahren an dieser Schule…", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.  
  
~  
  
Die Party war mittlerweile voll im Gange. Es gab viel zu sehen: Durch die Luft fliegende Sachen, Essen und Schüler. Hin und wieder kreischte jemand oder wurde von Obst bis in die hintersten Gänge von Hogwarts gejagt, manchmal verschwanden welche auch nur spurlos von der einen auf die andere Minute… war so ein neuer Gag. In Hogsmeade gab es in einem Scherzartikelladen einen komischen goldenen Ring mit seltsamer Innschrift, der war zur Zeit bei den Schülern der letzte Schrei.  
  
„W-Wo ist d-d-den Ha-rry?", flüsterte eine Stimme hinter Ron, der sich verwundert umdrehte. Hinter einem dicken Vorhang lugte Neville hervor.  
  
„Oh, der hat was besseres zu tun." Er verzwickte sich ein Grinsen. „Was machst du denn da hinten, Neville?"  
  
„PPPPSSSSSSSSTTTTTTT!", zischte der verängstigte Junge. „Malfoy ist hinter mir her. Ich bin vorhin nur knapp einem Fluch entkommen."  
  
„Warum das denn?"  
  
„Naja…" Er schob den Vorhang etwas weg.   
  
Ron musste mit aller Gewalt ein Lachen unterdrücken. Neville trug ein fluffig-flauschiges Wolfskostüm.   
  
„Malfoy findet das lustig." Ron prustete los, er konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. Verängstigt zog Neville sofort wieder Vorhang vor.   
  
„Was gibt's?" Wie aus dem Nichts stand plötzlich Hermine vor ihm, mit zwei Bechern in der Hand. „Ich hoffe du magst Pfirsichbowle."   
  
„Ja, danke." Der Junge wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen. „Hast du Neville schon gesehen?" Hinter ihm zischte es.  
  
„Er trägt ein flauschiges Wolfskostüm."  
  
„Ich hab Angst vor Wölfen!", zischte es wieder.  
  
Hermine musste grinsen. „Ich weiß. Malfoy und seine Kumpels standen vorhin bei den Getränken. Ich glaub sie suchen ihn." Der Vorhang begann zu zittern.  
  
„Hey, Turmfrisur!" Mit einem giftigen Blick drehte sich Hermine um und erblickte Draco. „Ihr redet doch nicht zufällig von Neville?" Der Vorhand zitterte noch mehr.  
  
~  
  
„Tut mir echt leid, dass es länger gedauert hat. Filch hat mich noch aufgehalten."  
  
„Macht doch nix.", antwortete Lupin lächelnd, als er die Tür zumachte. Gleich darauf nahm er Harry in seine Arme und küsste ihn. „Ich hoffe du hattest Zeit, um über meinen Vorschlag nachzudenken." Harry nickte und lehnte dann seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter, tief einatmend. „Mmhhmmm…", meinte Remus plötzlich, während er seine Lippen ableckte. „Erdbeere???", fragte er verwundert und blickte seinen Freund fragend an, der schüchtern nickte und sein Gesicht an seine Brust drückte.  
  
„Hab ich bei Hermine gefunden.", murmelte er verlegen.  
  
~  
  
„Arrogantes Ekelpaket.", murmelte Hermine, als Draco außer Sichtweite war.  
  
„Das war knapp.", meinte Ron, und seine Freundin nickte zustimmend. Gerade wollte sie was sagen, doch plötzlich sah man eine riesige Fontäne in die Luft spritzen, einige Schüler zur Seite springen und Malfoy konnte man laut spucken und fluchen hören. „Diese verdammten Scherzartikel! Wer hat dieses schleimige Ding in die Bowle geworfen?"  
  
Schadenfreude machte sich bei den beiden Gryffindors breit. „Geschieht ihm recht, dem Fiesling.", meinte Ron freudestrahlend.  
  
„Ähhh…Leute?", konnte man hinter dem Vorhang hören. Die beiden wandten sich ihm zu.  
  
„Hat irgendjemand von euch Travor gesehen?!?!?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
visit our site! http://www.geocities.com/lumiere412/index.html  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	23. Kapitel 23

so, und hier ein weiteres kapitel!  
  
an dieser stelle möchte ich mich bei den vielen treuen lesern bedanken. ^^ ich überlege, wieviele kapitel ich hier noch schreiben soll, denn 25 wär zum beispiel eine gute abrundung. oder solls noch bis 50 gehen? ^^;;; was meint ihr?  
  
Häff fun!  
  
-Jibril  
  
(@koryu: *kicher* tjaaa... *inheroischerposedastehundbrustrausstreck* wie er da rankommt? ... was dachtetst du denn? dass er den tarnumhang nur für die verbotene bibliothek benötigt oder um zu hagrid zu kommen?)  
  
~~*~~  
  
Harry überlegte angestrengt, dabei auf seiner Unterlippe kauend. „Hmmmmmm…. Ich weiß nicht so recht. Kann ich noch mal sehen?"  
  
„Kann doch nicht so schwer sein. Sag einfach irgendwas." Lupin lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Mmmhhhmmmm….ok……rechts."  
  
„Von mir oder von dir aus betrachtet?", fragte Remus grinsend. Als Harry einen Schmollmund zog, streckte er beide Hände nach vorn. „Schon gut, hättest ja sowieso beides bekommen." Sofort lächelte der Junge wieder, doch als er nach einer Hand griff, zog Remus beide wieder zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Zuerst ein Kuss."   
  
„Hhhhhmmmmmm.. Einverstanden." Harry rutsche nach vorn, legte seine Arme um Remus Nacken und zog ihn in einen langen Kuss.  
  
~  
  
„Das….war……aber jetzt ……ein…….langer Kuss." Ron rang angestrengt nach Luft. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass so was so anstrengend sein könnte. Hermine jedoch schien topfit zu sein. Sie rückte sich auf seinem Schoß zurecht, warf heroisch die Haare nach hinten und legte eines ihrer 1000 diabolischen Lächeln auf.   
  
„Tja, wir sollten mehr trainieren. Du kannst doch nicht einfach jetzt schon fertig sein."  
  
„Eine kleine…Verschnaufpause brauch ich….aber noch."  
  
„Dann beeil dich…ich kenne nämlich zufällig eine Besenkammer, die heute noch nicht besetzt ist."  
  
Als hätte ihn der Blitz getroffen, stand er auf, Hermine mit sich ziehend. „Geht schon! Los, wir-"  
  
„….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Wie aus dem Nichts geschossen kam ein puscheliges großes graues Etwas mit einem Schwanz aus Flammen aus einem Gang geschossen und rannte Zickzack zum nächsten.  
  
Ron und Hermine starrten ihm schweigend nach. Ron machte den Mund auf, sagte aber dann doch nichts. Das Mädchen blickte ihn fragend an, zuckte dann mit den Schultern, packte ihren Freund am Arm und zog ihn grinsend mit sich.  
  
~  
  
Ron und Hermine wussten ja nicht, was gut ist. Was sollte er auf dieser Party, wenn es ihm hier so gut ging? Harry drückte sich näher an Remus. Verträumt betrachtete er seine Finger, die mit denen von Remus spielten und sanft über die Haut strichen.  
  
„Ich schätze, du hast dich für ‚Ja' entschieden?", flüsterte Remus nach einer langen Schweigepause. Harry hob den Kopf von seiner Brust und blickte in sein Gesicht.   
  
„Wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
„Nun ja.", meinte der Mann lächelnd. „Du scheinst es nicht gerade eilig zu haben, zu deinen Freunden zurückzugehen. Also ja?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Ja!" Remus schlang seine Arme um den jungen Körper und drückte ihn in die Kissen.   
  
„Aber-" Harry überlegte, während Remus Küsse auf seinem Hals verteilte.   
  
„Ähm…"  
  
„Kein aber! Das ist jetzt beschlossene Sache. Du bleibst bei mir." Harry spürte, wie er noch fester gedrückt wurde und musste lächeln. „Ich hab mein Zeug jetzt gar nicht dabei."  
  
„Ich leih dir was." kam prompt als Antwort.  
  
Harry lächelte ihn glücklich an und strich dann eine dunkelblonde Strähne aus Remus' Gesicht, bevor seine Hand an dessen Wange hinunterwanderte und schließlich im Nacken stehen blieb und ihn zu sich hinzog.  
  
Das Gefühl süßer, warmer Lippen auf seiner Haut war so schön, dass er nie davon genug kriegen konnte. Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste die ganze Zeit lächeln, während sie sich küssten.  
  
Nein, er konnte sicht wirklich nicht vorstellen, wo es hätte schöner sein sollen.  
  
~  
  
Murrend strich Filch mit einer großen Laterne in der einen, und einer Schaufel in der anderen Hand durch die Gänge, seine treue Katze zu seinem Geleit. Oh wie er es hasste… die Schüler ließen sich doch jedes Jahr wieder was neues einfallen. Gerade hatte er etwas blaues, zähes vom Kronleuchter abgekratzt, das dann, nachdem es auf dem Boden aufgeplatscht war, plötzlich Beine bekam und davonlief.   
  
Aber am schlimmsten war immer noch dieser Potter… Ein weiteres Grummeln drang aus seiner Kehle. Wenn er ihn wenigstens einmal auf frischer Tat ertappen könnte…  
  
~  
  
Remus kramte in seinen Schätzen herum. „Nicht mehr viel da…"  
  
„Du wolltest mich doch mal mitnehmen…" Harry lutschte an einem Schokoriegel herum und guckte seinen Freund dabei hoffnungsvoll an.   
  
„Wohin?", fragte Remus, etwas überrascht über diese plötzliche Aussage.  
  
„Na Schokolade klau….holen." Er grinste und leckte sich dabei genüsslich die Lippen ab. „Wir könnten doch gleich gehen."  
  
„Na ich weiß nicht. Willst du nicht hier bleiben und…" Remus hatte noch einen letzten Alpenmilchschokoladelutscher gefunden, den er glücklich auspackte.  
  
„Und?" Harry wusste ganz genau, worauf er hinauswollte, aber wollte es gerne hören.  
  
„Warte mal… ist das wirklich der letzte?" Er wühlte noch mal herum. „Verflixt. Also wenn du wirklich willst, können wir gehen."  
  
Das hätte er nicht erwartet. Ein bisschen enttäuscht beobachtete Harry, wie er das Kästchen zumachte, wieder verstaute und schließlich aufstand. „Was?" Lupin blickte ihn an und fing dann an, breit zu grinsen. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, ich würde dich wegen Filch versetzen!?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und Remus setzte sich wieder neben ihn, seine Hand nehmend. „Also, was willst du machen?"  
  
Der Junge legte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf. „Wie wärs, wenn wir ein bisschen später gehen und dafür jetzt" Er rutschte näher an den Mann heran und flüsterte den Rest des Satzes. Als Antwort darauf gab ihm Remus ein Grinsen zurück.  
  
-Schnitt-  
  
„Sei bitte vorsichtig. Hier ist es ziemlich dunkel und es könnte jederzeit jemand vorbeikommen…" Lupin hielt beschützend Harry zurück, während er um die Ecke blickte.   
  
„Gibt's keinen Geheimgang oder so was in der Art?", flüsterte der junge Gryffindor. Der Lehrer blickte nach hinten. „Nein, dorthin nicht. Aber ich könnte dir einen zu Snapes Büro zeigen." Er griff nach Harrys Hand. „Komm. Ich glaub die Luft ist rein."  
  
„Öhm… warum sollte ich in Snapes Büro wollen? Ehrlich gesagt will ich den gar nicht wissen."  
  
„Vielleicht nicht das, aber es wäre doch gut zu wissen, wie man vom Büro weg kommt?! Ich hab gehört, du warst in den letzten Jahren öfters bei Snape als sonst wo."  
  
Harry kicherte. „Schon möglich. ……. Ist aber nicht meine Schuld!"   
  
„Das war mir schon vorher klar." Im fahlen Mondschein konnte Harry erkennen, wie Remus verschmitzt lächelte und ihm überkam das dringende Gefühl, ihm stürmisch zu umarmen und zu küssen.  
  
„So, jetzt sind wir bald da. Halt dich einfach hinter-" Die beiden hielten inne.  
  
„….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Wie aus dem Nichts geschossen kam ein puscheliges großes graues Etwas mit einem Schwanz aus Flammen aus einem Gang geschossen und rannte Zickzack zum nächsten.  
  
Ungläubig starrten beide dem zu groß geratenen, brennenden Kuscheltier nach und eine Zeit lang standen danach sie nur schweigend da.  
  
Harry holte Luft. „Ähm"  
  
Lupin blickte ihn an. „Ich weiß, was du sagen willst." Harry, immer noch ungläubig dreinguckend, nickte.  
  
„Das war doch einer aus deinem Jahrgang?" Harry nickte wieder und seufzte dann. ‚Eigentlich sollte ich langsam an so was gewöhnt sein.', dachte er. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sollten schnell weiter. Langsam wird mir kalt und ich will wieder ins Bett. In dein Bett." Mit einem Zwinkern zu Remus ging er an ihm vorbei. „Komm schon.", grinste er, da Lupin überrascht stehen geblieben war.  
  
~  
  
Filch hob den Kopf. Er starrte in den finsteren, langen Gang hinein. Er hob die Laterne etwas höher und kniff die Augen zusammen, doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich geirrt. Potter würde sicher nicht hier herumspazieren, wenn er doch mit den anderen auf der Party schlimme Sachen anstellen konnte!  
  
Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen im Verständnis. Die Party…Potter… Er hatte ihn doch heute schon getroffen! Und da war er auf dem Weg in… eine komplett andere Richtung! Außerdem war er auch nicht verkleidet…   
  
Ein fieses, vorfreudiges Grinsen zog sich über die rauen, schmalen Lippen des alten Hausmeisters. „Jetzt hab ich dich, Potter."  
  
~~*~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
visit our site! http://www.geocities.com/lumiere412/index.html  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	24. Kapitel 24

Nach einiger Zeit jetzt wieder ein neues Kapi. Is geringfügig länger... Hoffe es gefällt!^.^  
  
Häff fun!  
  
-Jibril  
  
~~*~~  
  
„Mmhh." Remus drückte Harry von sich weg. „Das ist wirklich gefährlich. Wir sollten-" Ein weiter Kuss ließ ihn seinen Satz nicht mehr beenden.  
  
„Ja." Keine weiteren Widerworte duldend drückte er sich wieder an Remus und zog ihn wieder in einen Kuss.  
  
„Mh..Du verstehst mich wohl nicht. Wir müssen-" Doch der Junge legte seinen Zeigefinger auf Remus' Lippen.  
  
„Genau." Er nahm den Finger weg und verkreuzte seine Arme hinter dessen Nacken, sich wieder in einem Kuss verlierend.  
  
„Mmmhhh…Harry, wir…..mmhh" Remus drückte ihn mit aller Gewalt endgültig weg. „Hör zu." Etwas aus der Puste legte er seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern und blickte ihm die Augen. „Filch könnte wirklich jeden Moment zurückkommen und ich will nicht wissen, was er macht, wenn er uns so sieht."  
  
„Ja aber-" Diesmal war es Lupin, der Harry zum Schweigen brachte.   
  
„Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn wir jetzt nicht in seinem Büro wären… Wir gehen jetzt und machen danach weiter, wo wir grade aufgehört haben, ok?" Vorsichtig nahm er seinen Finger wieder runter, ihm fest in die Augen blickend.  
  
Harry nickte und wurde gleich darauf von Remus am Arm gepackt und bis zur Tür mitgezogen. Leise machte der Lehrer die Tür auf und schaute hinaus.  
  
„Niemand da. Los geht's." Schnell huschten die beiden aus dem Büro heraus und trippelten leise den Gang hinunter, ihre Ausbeute in den Taschen.  
  
~  
  
„….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"   
  
Filch stand gelangweilt da und verdrehte genervt die Augen, während Neville in Schlangenlinien und Achtern herumlief und dabei kreischte.  
  
„Du musst dich auf den Boden werfen und herumrollen!" Doch das flauschige Etwas schien seinen weisen Worten keine Beachtung zu schenken und lief weiter seine Achter.  
  
„….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Noch einmal verdrehte der Hausmeister verachtend die Augen. „Hörst du schlecht? Auf dem Boden rollen!!!"  
  
„….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"   
  
Er seufzte und ging um die Ecke zum Besenschrank. Er machte die Tür auf und… hielt zuerst inne, als er Ron und Hermine knutschend drinsitzend sah. Die beiden schreckten auf, fest einen Anschiss von ihm erwartend… Doch Filch sparte sich das Geschrei und griff zu einem Kanister neben ihnen. „Ich komm gleich wieder zu euch zurück, keine Sorge.", zischte er.   
  
Den Kanister aufschraubend ging er wieder um die Ecke. Er wartete, bis Neville wieder auf ihn zugerannt kam, holte mit dem Kanister aus und übergoss ihn mit dem Inhalt.   
  
Stolz stellte das Ding wieder auf, als der Junge stehen blieb. Eine Sekunde lang passierte gar nichts, doch dann loderten die Flammen noch viel größer und mächtiger.  
  
„….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
Und Neville lief wieder weiter.  
  
Filch seufzte. „Hm. Das war also kein Wasser. Naja." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte sich um und ging.  
  
~  
  
„….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
Wie der Blitz zischte das flauschige große graue Etwas an ihnen vorbei, diesmal aber mit größeren Flammen.  
  
„Wieso rollt er sich nicht auf dem Boden?", fragte Lupin, sich einen Schokoriegel auspackend. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.   
  
„Wir müssen weiter, bevor uns jemand erwischt.", ermahnte Remus und biss ab. Nach ein paar weiteren Gängen blieb Harry plötzlich stehen. „Warte mal."  
  
„Hm?" Remus blieb auch stehen und blickte sich um. „Was hast du?"  
  
Harry lächelte ihn breit an und deutete auf die Tür neben sich. „Ein Besenschrank."  
  
„Ja, und? Das ist jetzt…..Moment. Äh…..Harry?" Mit einer Hand machte der schwarzhaarige Junge die Tür auf, mit der anderen zog er seinen Freund am Arm mit sich.  
  
~  
  
Zu Tode genervt von der ganzen Aufregung stapfte der Hausmeister murrend den Gang entlang zu seinem Büro. Er musste schließlich Folterwerkzeuge bereitstellen, denn gleich konnte er wieder ein paar Schüler quälen! Fies grinsend kramte er in seinem Schreibtisch herum, doch da bemerkte er, dass eine Schublade nicht ganz zu war.  
  
‚Die hatt ich doch vorher geschlossen…' Er machte sie auf und seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt. ‚Mein Schokovorrat…'  
  
„Potter!!!!!!!"  
  
~  
  
Gerade, als die beiden halbnackt auf dem Boden lagen und man nicht mehr erkennen konnte, welcher Arm zu welchem Körper gehörte, gab es einen Rumms und durch die Tür stürzte ein brennender, flauschiger Wolf. Er blieb mit weiten Augen stehen.   
  
„Neville!", kreischte Hermine, nach dem erst besten Ding grabschend. Irgendwas schweres traf dann seinen Kopf. „Wasser?", wimmerte der verstörte Junge leise.  
  
„Lauf zum Brunnen raus! Oder roll dich auf-"  
  
„….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
Und schon lief er wieder weg. Grummelnd stand Ron auf und schloss die Tür wieder.  
  
„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"   
  
~  
  
Filch riss die Tür zum Besenschrank auf, bereit, die kleinen Missetäter mit klebrigem Schleim zu übergießen… doch niemand war mehr darin zu finden.  
  
„Gut. Spar ich mir das eben für Potter auf." Mrs Norris' Miauen hallte zustimmend in den Gängen wider.  
  
~  
  
„Ah! Iiehh… was ist denn das? Das ist ja glibbrig!" Man konnte es zwar nicht sehen, aber Ron verlor seine Gesichtsfarbe, als er bemerkte, dass sich der Glibber zudem noch zu bewegen schien. Sofort ließ er seine Hand nach oben schnellen.  
  
„Egal!" Im Dunkeln tastete sich Hermine an seine Krawatte und zog ihn wieder zu sich, doch sprang er entsetzt auf, als man plötzliches ein quiekendes Geräusch vernehmen konnte. In der Dunkelheit haute er sich seinen Ellbogen an, schrie schrill auf und riss einen Fuß hoch. Durch den Schwung war der Zusammenstoß seines Knies mit der doch etwas harten Mauer noch viel schmerzhafter… Er zog das Bein an und hüpfte unkoordiniert auf dem Quadratmeter, das den Raum bildete, herum. Ein unheimlich hohes Quietschen bereitete den beiden auch noch Ohrenschmerzen, denn Ron war wohl auf das Ding gehüpft, das sich nach seinen Quietschgeräuschen unter Rons Fuß hervorwand und Hermine direkt ins Gesicht hüpfte.  
  
~  
  
Auch Harry und Remus waren… beschäftigt. Eng umschlungen standen sie in der kleinen Kammer und waren vertieft in leidenschaftliche Küsse. Draußen konnte man in verschiedenen Längen und Tonarten Neville immer noch hin- und herrennen und -schreien hören.  
  
Harry glukste freudig. „Man möchte meinen, er würde mal ganz brennen…"  
  
„Malfoy hat sicher einen bestimmten Zauberspruch angewandt. Da gibt es viele interessante Variationsmögli-" Wie schon so oft an diesem Abend wollte der Junge ihn einfach nicht ausreden lassen. Seine Arme fest um den schlanken Körper geschlungen, drückte Lupin ihn gegen die Wand und schob seine Zunge in dessen Mund.  
  
~  
  
Immer noch geschockt und kreidebleich liefen Ron und Hermine die Gänge entlang. „Das war so eklig…" Hermine schauderte noch immer.   
  
„Oh! Da! Bevor uns Filch erwischt…" Ihr Freund deutete auf eine Tür. „Unser Schreien…"  
  
Ron riss die Tür auf. „...hat er sicher gehört und…" Und erstarrte. Die Szene, die sich ihm bot, war genauso schnell wieder weg, als sie gekommen war. Gerade noch hatte er Harry gesehen. Oder mehr ihn und Prof.Lupin…   
  
Jetzt starrte Harry ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und versuchte nervös seine Hände in den Jeanstaschen zu verbergen. Auch der Lehrer stand auf, etwas bleicher als sonst aussehend, die Haare zerwuschelt und die oberen Hemdknöpfe offen.   
  
Hermine blickte ängstlich zwischen ihnen hin- und her und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Ein Schreien von Ron. Oder sonst irgendwas.   
  
Die Sekunden schienen schon Tage anzudauern. Die einzigen Geräusche, die sich vernehmen ließen, waren das leise Schreien irgendwo im Schloss von Neville und das Trippeln des kleinen blauen Schleimviehs, das wohl auf der Suche nach einem neuen Versteck war.  
  
Ron hob den Finger und deutete langsam auf Harry. „Was…"  
  
„Du hast meinen Lipgloss geklaut!" Hermine beschloss sofort einzugreifen, bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte. In Panik sprang sie vor Ron und deutete aufs Harrys Gesicht. Einen Moment lang blickten sie alle nur überrascht an.  
  
„Hermine-" Harry starrte sie entgeistert an.  
  
„Äh…ja! Streit es nur nicht ab!" Eigentlich wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Hauptsache ablenken.  
  
„Ich-"  
  
„Was hast du noch von mir? Meinen Mascara? Raus damit!"  
  
„Hermine…" Ron legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter und wandte sich dann an Harry. „Also doch!" Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Harry, du…" Er stockte kurz. „Ich dachte, du…" Während er herumdruckste, warf er einen Blick auf Hermine. „Sie hat gesagt, du würdest-"  
  
„Heimlich für Quidditch trainieren!", fiel ihm das Mädchen ins Wort.  
  
„Quatsch, hast du nicht. Du hast gesagt, d-"  
  
„Doch, hab ich!" Mit einem mordlustigen Blick stierte sie ihm in die Augen.  
  
„Nein. Ich weiß es ganz genau. Harry-"  
  
„Wartet mal, Leute!" Harry hielt seine Hände hoch. „Was äh… Ich versteh nicht."  
  
„Ich auch nicht…", versuchte Ron sich zu verteidigen. „Ich meine… Hab ich dich wirklich gerade… mit unserem Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen… ach du meine Güte!" Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
„Ron, das - nun, ich kann es zwar nicht erklären, aber-"  
  
„Schon gut! Erklärs mir später…" Der rothaarige Junge ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts. „Äh. Ja. Gut."  
  
‚Will er denn nicht rumschreien?' Harry kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum und warf einen ängstlichen Blick auf Remus.  
  
~~*~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
visit our site! http://www.geocities.com/lumiere412/index.html  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
